Retribution
by CoryLynne
Summary: Mort receives an urgent summons from his father, saying he is in dire need of his help, but Mort soon learns that his pa isn't the only one in dire need.


Contains some strong language, adult themes and violence.

 _Forgiveness does not change the past,_

 _but it does enlarge the future._

RETRIBUTION

By CoryLynne

Mose Shell rolled the stage into the Sherman Relay Station in his usual high gallop, scattering chickens and raising a cloud of dust as he brought the four-up to a halt. Jess shouted a mighty "Howdy" to Mose as the driver climbed down, slapping the dust from his shoulders and pants with his beat up Stetson.

"Morning Jess! Does Mrs. Cooper have the coffee ready and maybe a piece of pie?" Mose had taken a real shine to Daisy Cooper a few years ago when she went to work as housekeeper for Slim Sherman and Jess Harper. This also included helping to care for young Mike Williams, a boy that Slim and Jess had adopted after his folks were killed in an Indian attack.

Jess laughed, knowing that Mose used any excuse to see Daisy, "Mose, you know the coffee is always ready and most likely there'll be a piece of pie or some cookies. Go on in, I'll be there as soon as I finish changing the teams." Slim was just exiting the house when Mose passed him, headed for the coffee and pie, with each saying howdy in passing.

Jess and Slim switched out the teams in record time, anticipating a piece of that pie and a nice hot cup of coffee, as it was chilly this morning. An early warning of what was to come, with winter being just around the corner.

The men entered the house just as Mose was finishing his first cup of coffee and slice of pie. Daisy refilled his cup, while pouring two more for Slim and Jess then she proceeded to cut a slice of pie for all of them.

Slim remarked, "Kind of nippy this morning, looks like it might be an early winter. Glad we have most of the hay in, probably be snowing in a few days!" Everyone had to laugh, as they all knew Jess hated the Wyoming winters and he had to endure lots of ribbing when it was mentioned.

Mose admitted, "I know it was dang chilly up on the box this morning, but as soon as the sun came up it started to warm up some. Not looking forward to driving this winter, my old bones can't handle it like they used to." He drained his cup and declared, "Well, I better get a move on if I'm going to make Cheyenne on time! Thanks Miss Daisy, that was mighty fine!" He rose and grabbed his hat off the rack and headed out the door, stopping suddenly, he said, "Oh Jess! Almost forgot, Sheriff Cory said he needed to talk to you as soon as you can get into town. See you all on the return, bye!"

"Mose! Did Mort say what he wanted?" Jess called to him as he headed for the stage. But Mose didn't answer, he just waved as he climbed up on the box and whipped the team onto the road, scattering the chickens once again.

Slim asked interestingly, "Wonder what Mort has in mind?"

"Don't know, Pard. But I better head in and see what he needs. Have anything you need me to do while I'm in town?" Jess inquired of Slim and Daisy.

"We could use some sugar, seems as though someone has been using more than usual," Daisy said, looking at Jess with a smile.

Jess looked at Daisy innocently, "I don't know who would be using sugar besides you Daisy, but I will pick up some more for you. See you later on."

MCMCMCMC

Jess rode directly to the sheriff's office and tied Traveler to the hitching rail, giving him a little of Daisy's missing sugar, he patted him on the neck and headed for the door. He was looking forward to having a cup of coffee, as it was still a bit chilly to be riding, but he was also a little worried as to why the sheriff wanted to see him. Even though he and Sheriff Cory had become good friends, he was still a little uneasy around the law.

He stepped through the door with a, "Howdy Mort!" Looking towards Mort's desk, Jess saw, not the sheriff, but his deputy, Cal Peterson. Surprised, Jess said, "Cal, sorry I thought Mort was here, he asked Mose to have me come in to see him. Where is he?"

Cal laughed and told Jess, "Morning Jess. Mort's home, asked me to tell you to meet him there."

"What's it about?" Jess wondered why Mort wasn't at the office.

"Don't know. He received a telegram yesterday and he's been acting worried ever since. Asked me to cover for him today, but that's about all I know, sorry."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jess said, "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. See you later, Cal."

Jess mounted and rode to Mort's house, which was only about a block and a half from the sheriff's office on a side street, tying his horse at the hitching post, he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. From inside he heard, "Come in!" Jess walked in to find Mort packing his saddle bags.

Looking up as Jess came through the door, Mort smiled and said, "Morning Jess. Help yourself to some coffee, I'll be with you in a minute."

Jess poured himself a cup of Mort's "paint peeling" coffee, which was just the way he liked it and watched Mort go back and forth from the bedroom to his saddle bags sitting on a chair in the living room, packing a couple of shirts, some extra pants, ammo and finally his bedroll, along with his coat and slicker. He shook his head thinking, _why didn't Mort just take the saddle bags into the bedroom, instead of walking back and forth_ , but decided against saying anything. Finally Mort buckled the bags and headed for the kitchen, refilling his cup, he filled Jess's as well.

Jess looked at Mort, smiling, "Don't tell me … you're going somewhere."

Chuckling, Mort said, "You are quite observant, young man." Sobering, he replied, "Yes and I don't know how long I'll be gone, some personal business has come up that I need to take care of."

With a sudden look of concern, Jess asked, "Everything all right? Anything I can help you with?"

Shaking his head, Mort said, "I'm not sure exactly what it entails yet. I received a telegram from Pa yesterday, he didn't explain, just said that he's been sick and needed help, so….." Shrugging his shoulders, "I won't know what's needed until I get there. I'd like you to keep an eye on things here if you would, Cal will probably be able to handle anything that comes up, but if you could help out, I would appreciate it."

"Sure Mort, that's not a problem. So, where will you be if we need to contact you about something?"

"I'll be in Denver, you can wire Pa and he'll see that I get the message."

"All right, we can do that," Jess looked at his friend thoughtfully, "Mort, is there more than you're telling me. What's the story, buddy?"

Smiling, he replied, "No, nothing else, Son. Like I said, I don't know anything yet, Pa just said he needed some help."

Jess felt Mort wasn't telling him all he knew, but he didn't press him, instead he told Mort, "Don't worry about things here, just go help your pa." Mort picked up the cups and had turned toward the kitchen when Jess spoke up, "And Mort," he stopped and looked at Jess. "If you need help, you be sure to get in touch with me, all right. I mean it!"

With a small smile, Mort told Jess, "Thanks, Son. I appreciate that and you'll be the first to know." Depositing the cups in the basin, Mort walked back to Jess.

The men shook hands, "Take care of yourself Mort and say howdy to your pa," Mort gave Jess's hand an extra squeeze, with a sad look in his eyes and a nod of his head.

Jess went out, closing the door gently behind him. As he mounted Traveler, he had the uneasy feeling that Mort's journey was not going to be a pleasant one.

MCMCMCMC

I watched Jess walk out the door, feeling ashamed of myself. I had just lied to the best friend I have. Damn it Pa, what have you got yourself into that I'm lying for you? All Pa had said was to be prepared for trouble, don't tell anyone where I was going and watch my back, I sure would feel better if I had Jess at mine.

Pa told me to meet him at the old Sutton place, on the west side of Denver. Mrs. Sutton had passed away a while back and the heirs had put the place up for sale, but there were no takers as yet, so the place sat empty.

Shaking my head, I walked into the kitchen and packed coffee, bacon and a few cans of beans, I put them into my grub sack, along with my coffee pot and frying pan. Looking around the house I wonder how long it'll be before I see it again, if ever. With a sigh I slung my gun belt around my hips, put my hat on, grabbed my rifle and the gear I had packed and headed for the barn.

I whistled for the horses and gave my old horse Buck an extra ration of oats. He had served me well for a lot of years, but I seldom rode him for any distance anymore, like me he was slowing down. Instead, I chose Chase, a little bay that I bought from Slim and Jess a couple of years ago who's turned into an excellent trail horse with lots of savvy. I saddled up, loaded my gear and with one more look around, mounted and rode out of town, not knowing what this trip has in store for me, or how long I'll be gone.

MCMCMCMC

I was about twenty-five miles south of town when I came on a nice little camp spot, with lots of wood and feed for my horse, so with a couple of hours of daylight left, I decided to stop for the night. First thing I did was gather a big pile of firewood, as I had a hunch it was going to get pretty cold tonight and I wanted to be prepared. After building a nice fire, I unsaddled Chase and was brushing him when he jerked his head up from his eating and started to nicker. I quickly grabbed his muzzle to stop him and looking in the direction he was staring, I saw a horse coming down the trail from the mountain. Taking the thong off the hammer of my six-gun, I continued brushing my horse while keeping a close watch on the rider.

When they were within about twenty yards I was surprised to see that it was Kate Munroe. Kate hailed from Texas and after her husband had passed away she had sold out and moved up here to start a new life, settling in the Laramie mountains a number of years ago with a distant cousin, Denver James and his sons.

I'd met Kate quite by accident after I had taken a tumble down a mountainside, she found me and nursed me back to health and we'd become good friends over a period of time. In fact we had gotten close, real close, finding that we had a lot in common and whenever she came to Laramie, she would stay at my place. _*See The Diary_

But the last time I'd seen Kate was almost a year ago and at that time she had pretty much let me know that she didn't want to see me again, that was right after I was nearly killed by one of my old enemies and she told me she didn't want to go through losing someone again, so she walked out of my life. _*See A Love Lost_

Kate rode up to the fire and sat looking at me for a moment. "Mort … do you mind if I join you tonight, or would you rather I went on my way?"

I stood quietly watching her as I gave thought to her question. Damn, she was a handsome woman! She was about my age, with whitish, blond hair framing an unlined tanned face and I had to admit that I missed her and was hopeful that we could maybe get back to being friends, but I wasn't sure if that was what she had in mind, so not knowing what to expect, I nodded and replied, "Sure Kate, you're welcome to stay the night." As she dismounted, I walked over and took her horse, leading him over to where Chase was finishing his oats. I unsaddled and curried him while Kate started preparing supper, after I finished I carried her saddle and bedroll to the fire, depositing them on the opposite side of the fire from mine. Kate was just dishing up some beans as I poured coffee for both of us. She handed me a plate, took her cup of coffee and sat on a rock across the fire from me. "Thanks Kate."

After we finished eating in silence, I gathered the dishes, walked to the creek and washed them good with sand and while I was at it, I filled my coffee pot for morning. By the time I returned to the fire, Kate had picketed the horses on fresh grass and was sitting, staring into the fire.

I poured myself a fresh cup of coffee from her pot and sat leaning back against my saddle. It seemed as though Kate was just going to sit and ignore me, so I figured I would try and start a conversation, "I haven't seen you around town in a long time, how've you been?"

She was quiet for so long I figured she wasn't going to answer and I wondered to myself why she'd even stopped at my camp. "Mort, I … " She looked over at me with a look of sadness, then looked away. I could see she was having a hard time, so I just waited, finally she took a deep breath and began, "I know I hurt you terribly and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of your feelings, I was only concerned with my own and that's not fair to you ..." She paused, took another deep breath and continued, "I was afraid someone would kill you and I couldn't bear the thought of that happening, so I pushed you away thinking at least I wouldn't have to watch you die." She paused as though trying to think of the words to convey her feelings. "But I was wrong." She looked at me and admitted, "Mort, I've missed you, I'd like for us to go back to what we had. I'm still not looking for a permanent relationship mind you, but … well dammit, I enjoy your company, we laugh and have fun together. I haven't done either since I walked away! Can I ever make it up to you?" Her eyes were filled with hope, fear, and most notable, a longing.

I sat staring into the fire for a few minutes thinking about what she had just said. I liked Kate … a lot, but was I happy with a 'see you once every two or three months' kind of relationship? When we were together we had a good time and enjoyed each other's company and more, but was that enough?

I stood up and refilled my coffee cup, then looked at Kate, who was beginning to squirm a bit, "Kate, I know you miss Charlie, hell I miss Sara and Lynn too, but I'm not letting that stop me from going on with my life and you shouldn't either. It's time to move on, I know it's difficult but you'll feel better by doing it. I'm not telling you to forget them, we can never forget, but we can move forward." I was watching her face, trying to see if my words were making any kind of impact, but she just kept staring at the fire. I continued slowly, "You've no idea what I've gone through this past year. I keep hoping to find you waiting at the house when I get home or have you pop into the office like you used to do. I miss our fun and laughter and, well, you know how I feel ..." Sighing heavily, I continued, "But I don't know if I can be content with only seeing you once every who knows when and only when you feel it's convenient for you. I've just now begun to be able to live life again without thinking of you every day and night." Turning away, I let my words trail off, "I just don't know ..."

I walked out into the darkness … looking up to the stars I asked myself if I could be satisfied seeing Kate only two or three times a year. _Hell, Mort, you've been alone for better'n ten years, you're used to being alone, kind of like it in fact. You were happy with the way things were before she left, so what's stopping you now, you'd have the best of both worlds … your independence and some loving once in awhile with someone you've come to care a great deal for. And who knows, maybe she'll want more at a later date. A little mutual friendship would be better than nothing, wouldn't it? You miss her and spending any time with her that you can is better than not seeing her at all! And if she leaves you again, well then you'll know that it just wasn't meant to be and as hard as it will be, you'll just have to get on with your life._

With my mind made up I threw the dregs of my coffee out and walked back to camp. I could see Kate was still sitting, staring into the fire, but she looked up as I entered the firelight, looking a bit apprehensive. "Kate, I know all you want from me is a 'when I'm in town, I'd like to see you' kind of thing. You know I want more, I want to wake up in the morning with someone in my arms, someone to talk with, make plans with, laugh with and yes, someone to make love with." I ran my fingers through my hair and across my face and taking a deep breath, "I would love for that person to be you, but I guess if all you're offering is a few days here and there, then I'll have to be content with it for the time being." Looking into her eyes, I saw a little glimmer of something, hope maybe. "Don't walk out on me again Kate. This is the profession I've chosen and I know it could kill me at any time, but I love the work and I won't give it up … for anyone. No one has a lease on life, we all have to die sooner or later and it does no good to worry about it. So, I guess if you can't live with those terms, then we're through." I shrugged my shoulders, letting my words trail off.

I could actually hear her expel her held breath, she stood and walked over to me, "Mort, your job does scare me, but I know that it is what you love and it's what makes you who you are, I won't try to stop you. I want to continue with what we had, I enjoy your company and I do care for you, a lot and I want to spend time with you, but I was afraid. I thought you would tell me that you didn't want to see me anymore and I'm not sure how I could have handled that. Thank you for giving me another chance."

She kissed me softly, I tried to hold myself back, but Kate's kiss kindled the desire I had missed for the past year, I took her in my arms and told her, "God I've missed you Kate."

MCMCMCMC

I woke before daylight with Kate in my arms. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to get to Denver to see what kind of problem Pa had. I crawled out of the bedroll, trying not to disturb her, I stirred the coals and threw some wood on them and while the flames were taking off I went to the creek to wash up. I quickly walked back to camp to dry my hands and try to get warm, as it was dang cold this morning. I put the coffee on the fire then brought the horses in, by the time I had them saddled the coffee had boiled and Kate had started breakfast.

I poured us a coffee, handing a cup to Kate, I commented, "It's cold right now, but looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

After taking a swallow of the coffee, Kate gave me a lingering kiss, "Yes, it is a great day." I hungrily returned her kiss before remembering that I had a long ride ahead of me and Pa needed help.

Pulling away reluctantly, I breathlessly told her, "A great day, a good day for traveling and that's what I have to do. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She gave me a wistful look, "Where are you headed by the way, never got around to asking you?"

"I'm on my way to Denver to see my pa. He's getting up there in years, so I try to go see him as much as I can." Not quite the truth, but not a lie either.

As I took the plate she offered me, she said, "What a coincidence! I'm on the way to Denver also." Kate said with glee.

"Oh? I didn't know you knew anyone there."

"My sister lived there, remember? I received a letter last month saying that someone is interested in buying her house, so I'm going to go talk with them. With all that had happened with Lori's illness and everything, I had forgotten all about the house." * _See Kate Munroe's Secret by Patty Wilkinson_

"Wouldn't it be easier to just write a letter or send a telegram? It's a long ride to Denver and maybe for nothing."

"No, there are some of my sister's personal items that I need to sort through then get the house cleaned out, make it more sellable. Besides, I needed to get off the mountain for awhile … Denver and the boys were getting on my nerves."

Denver and his boys Cody and Mick, had taken to brewing a little moonshine up in the mountains to make a few extra dollars. If they didn't try to sell in town I usually turned a blind eye to them, in fact I wasn't averse to having a bottle or two around myself.

It would be nice to have company, it gets pretty lonesome riding alone, so I told her, "All right then, let's get a move on, suns up and we're burning daylight!"

MCMCMCMC

We rode steady from daylight to almost dark for four days and were both too tired to do more than eat and fall into our bedrolls. Kate did the cooking, which suited me just fine and I took care of the horses and the camp chores.

Mid afternoon of the fifth day we stopped to rest the horses and as we sat in the warm sun watching them eat I was thinking of what lay ahead. I knew Kate and my time together was about to end and I wasn't looking forward to it at all, "Kate, I'll have to part company with you in a few miles, when I get settled I'll try to look you up, where will you be staying?"

Kate had known that Mort would be going to his father's, but their parting affected her more than she wanted to admit. She answered his question sadly, "I'll stay with a friend tonight, then move over to my sister's."

She looked at me as if there was something bothering her, "What's on your mind Kate?"

"Mort, there's another reason I came off the mountain to see you." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I've been having some disturbing feelings and even a dream or two."

"Oh, about what?"

"You." At my surprised look, she told me, "I have this terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen to you. I don't have these kinds of feelings very often, but most of the time they prove to be true. Someone or something is going to hurt you, I don't know how or what, but please be careful."

I smiled and told her, "Kate, in my profession there's always the possibility that something will happen, if you'll remember that's why you left me. It's probably just you and your feelings for what I do, but I will try to be extra careful."

I was surprised and pleased when Kate leaned over, caressed my cheek then kissed me with hunger, "Mort?"

Not taking my lips from hers, "Hmmm?"

I knew I should go, but then she said, "Please ... make … lo.." I quieted her words with a passionate kiss.

MCMCMCMC

Stopping at the outskirts of Denver I moved my horse up beside hers, leaning over I gave her another lingering kiss. "I'll look you up when I can, take care Kate." I turned towards the west edge of town, forcing myself not to look back.

The Sutton's was the last place on Carver Street on the west edge of town and consisted of the main house, barn, corral and a little acreage, enough for a garden and grazing for a couple horses and cows. I rode up to the old house about dark and found Pa on the porch, sitting in an old rocking chair sipping on a drink. I sat my horse smiling at him, "You have any more of that whiskey for a weary traveler?" I stepped off Chase stiffly, telling myself I was getting too old to be riding around the country like this.

I walked up onto the porch and into Pa's arms. After hugging each other briefly, he said, "Hi Son, sure is good to see you! Have a seat and I'll get you a glass of something to relax those tired muscles."

Not really wanting to sit after my long ride, I leaned against the porch railing and taking the offered drink, I took a good sip, savoring the flavor before swallowing. "Thanks, Pa. That sure hits the spot after that long ride. Is it further now than it was ten years ago? Sure seems to tucker me out more than it used to." Laughing, remembering what had really tuckered me out, I took another sip before saying, "How've you been?"

"I've been fine and when you get to be my age, then you'll have something to complain about!" Looking closely at me, he inquired, "How've you been since I saw you last?"

I took my hat off and running my fingers through my hair I sat down in the other rocker, memories flooding my mind. Pa had traveled to Laramie to help me through some tough times I was having and had stayed for nearly a month. _*See The Long Trail_

Knowing what he meant, I said, "I'm doing all right. I have some bad times every once in awhile, but it's getting easier." Meeting Kate had helped my grief fade, but I would tell Pa about her later.

"I know what you're going through, Son. When your ma died a huge part of me died with her. If it hadn't been for you and your sister I don't think I would have survived and I'm glad I was able to help you through your grief after Lynn was killed, that's what pa's are for." Smiling, Mort Sr. stood and said, "Let's have some supper, you must be starved. I fixed up a big roast for us."

Finishing off my drink and standing, I said, "Let me clean up and shave first, got a lot of trail dust and stink on me."

Mort Senior spoke up quickly, "Don't shave, Son, you need to keep a low profile for the next few weeks, so grow the beard."

Surprised, I gave Pa a stern look, exclaiming, "Few weeks!" I sighed, figuring I would learn more later on. "Well, in the meantime can I stable my horse in the barn? I've pushed him pretty hard and he needs a good bait of grain and hay."

"Sure, son. Put him in there with old Jinx, he'll like the company, feed him too while you're at it, all right."

I untied Chase and led him around back to the barn, I unsaddled him and took the time to brush him good. I stroked his nose and scratched his ears for awhile, telling him what a good job he'd done and gave him a sugar cube and a big helping of grain. Grabbing my bedroll and saddlebags, I walked back to the house.

Going in, I deposited my gear on a chair and continued into the kitchen. I had knocked some of the dust off my shoulders and pants before coming in and Pa had pumped some water so I could wash up for supper, finishing I declared, "Let's eat, then you're going to tell me what you have going on!"

MCMCMCMC

Pushing back from the table, I gathered up the dishes, "Pa, that was one of the best roasts I've had in a long while, you'll have to give me your secret."

Pa chuckled, "Nothing fancy Son, just cover the roast with beer and cook slow. Want another whiskey?"

We settled down in front of the fireplace with our belly's full, our legs stretched out in front of us and our drinks in hand … we sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, each with our own thoughts. After a bit I sat up straight and looked at my father, "All right Pa, let's have it, what kind of trouble do we need fixing this time?"

After a few moments he turned to me and began, "Mort ... "

Oh, oh, the fact that Pa had called me 'Mort' told me that this wasn't going to be good news, as he never called me by my given name unless he was angry with me or some disaster was about to happen.

Mort Sr. looked at his only son, whom he loved with all his heart, "Your sister has been kidnapped."

Well, I just sat there looking at him with a stunned look on my face, I finally stammered, "What! Mary, why … why would anyone kidnap her?" I stood and began pacing, stopping I stared down at Pa, waiting for an explanation.

Mort Senior looked into his son's eyes with sadness, "I've received messages telling me that if Tom doesn't change his testimony, they will see that Mary doesn't come home."

"Messages … testimony!" I exclaimed, "All right Pa, what the hell is going on?"

"Sit down Son and I will tell you what I know." He stood and filled our glasses before continuing. "According to what I've learned, Tom was involved with a group of raiders during the war. Evidently, some of them have been arrested and charged with treason and murder. He's been threatened, but he is sticking by his convictions and now it seems the gang is taking other measures to insure he doesn't testify."

I gave Pa an incredulous look. I hadn't been very close to my sister, as she had stayed with my uncle and aunt after Pa and I headed west and I hadn't seen her but a dozen times in the last twenty years, the last time was better than five years ago and it had been closer to ten since I'd seen Tom. Tom was my sister's husband, I'm not going to say he was my brother-in-law, as I never cared for him much and was against the marriage to begin with. He was shiftless, never held a job for more than a month or two and was always getting involved in 'shady' dealings. What Mary saw in him was beyond me and after twenty and some-odd years, I'd a thought she would have realized what a no-good she had married, but she stuck with him, saying 'for better or for worse' and no one could convince her any different.

Bringing my thoughts back to the present, I asked, "Which group of raiders did he hook up with? There were a number of them and they were all bad news."

"They called themselves the River Bend Gang and I've heard they were second to none for being dirty, mean killers. They robbed, raped and murdered, they had spies on both sides and were selling classified information to both, as well as hiring out as assassins. So, the bottom line is that the north and south had investigators looking for members of the gang since before the war ended. These investigators cornered Tom and sensing he was a weak link in the gang, they offered him immunity if he would testify against them. Evidently he began working with them during the war, giving the investigators names, dates and places. And now the investigations have been completed and a number of the gang members have been arrested and are to be tried for murder and treason. Tom is one of the primary witnesses against them for their actions during the war and he's been taken somewhere and hidden for his protection."

"That's about the only thing I've ever heard of him doing that was right, have to give him that. So, why did they wait so long after the war to bring charges against these men? And why kidnap Mary? She wouldn't have any idea where they were holding him."

"Some of the gang continued their robbing and killing after the war ended and evidently the feds have been investigating their actions all this time. These people said if we don't deliver Tom to them, they'll kill Mary. Mort, we've got to find her before it is too late!"

I could see Pa was worried sick about Mary, like me, he had never really cared for Tom and didn't much care what happened to him, but he was Mary's husband and as such he would try to keep him safe because she and I were the only kin Pa had left.

Pa proceeded to pour us another drink, his hands perceptively shaking. In all my life I don't think I'd ever seen Pa's hands shake and like a bolt of lightning, it hit me … Pa's not a young man any longer! He's going on 85 and I suddenly realized that he has slowed down considerably and this business with Mary and Tom is certainly not helping.

"Pa, are you all right? It's getting late and you look awful tired, let's get some rest and continue this tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine Son, besides we have to figure out what we are going to do, we don't have a lot of time."

"Pa, you are going to go to bed, there is nothing we can do tonight. Tomorrow I will talk with the federal authorities to see if we can get Tom released, at least until Mary has been returned."

Pa sat shaking his head, before saying, "You can't do that!"

"Pa, we have to let them know what's going on."

"You don't understand, they told me not go to the law or they would kill Mary right away."

"How are we supposed to get Tom released if we don't talk with the feds? Tell you what, they don't know I'm here, nor would they know who I am, it should be safe for me to talk to the authorities. As long as we aren't seen together, there should be no connection. You can go back to your place and I'll stay here."

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this whole situation. Mary's life is in danger and now I've drug you into it, I'm sorry Son."

"I don't like the sounds of it much either, but we have to do everything we can to find her. As far as dragging me into it, this is where I need to be. We'll find her, you'll see."

Mort Senior nodded his head, then remembering, he said, "Oh by the way, I don't know how long you can stay here, I learned today that the owner is arriving soon to try and sell the place. Even though I paid for two weeks they may want us to leave, so you probably shouldn't get too comfortable."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, maybe they'll let me stay until they sell it."

I could see that this whole business was weighing heavy on Pa, I've never seen him so upset about anything. He's always been a pillar of strength, my rock over all the years, I could always count on him to be there for me. Now that he needed my strength and support, I hoped I wouldn't let him down.

He was so tired he could hardly hold his eyes open, so I told him, "You are going to bed, no arguments. I'm bushed too, let's go."

Reluctantly Pa started getting ready for bed. I took one last check on the horses, brought in another arm load of wood and filled the water buckets, then collapsed on the couch, the long trip and worry finally catching up to me. I lay awake as long as I could, trying to map out a plan of action, but finally fell into a troubled sleep.

MCMCMCMC

I woke about two hours before daylight and cleaned up, trimmed my week's growth of beard and dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants, putting my regular clothes that I had been wearing in a dresser drawer.

The coffee was ready before Pa made an appearance. I was really concerned about him, he looked just as tired and drug out as he did when he went to bed. "Here Pa, sit down and have a cup of coffee. I'll fix us some breakfast pretty soon then we can try to figure out a plan of action." He took the cup and sat down, a vacant stare on his face.

We were sitting over another cup of coffee when I asked, "Pa, do you and John Vance, your doctor friend, still get together for a drink every afternoon?"

Looking up, saying with no enthusiasm, "Yes, we meet at the same time every day at Jake's. Why?"

"How about his guest cabin, is it empty? If the owner of this place shows up and wants me to leave, I will have to have somewhere else and that cabin would be ideal."

With a smile Pa answered, "There's someone in it right now, but John said they're leaving at the end of the month and that's in just a few days. It should work out for you if the owner makes you leave."

"I'll ride over to Arvada and pick up some supplies then I'll circle back around and ride in after dark. I'll go by the name of Jim Parker. Anything else you can think of?"

"No, can't think of anything right now. Sounds like a good plan Son! Let's get some breakfast going and I will let John know what's going on when I go home."

I cooked some bacon and pancakes for us and while we ate I outlined what I would try to do. The main information I needed of course was who was holding Mary and that wasn't going to be easy. Maybe if I could find out where Tom was being held I could use that as bait to draw out the kidnappers.

Pa was ready to leave before daylight, but was reluctant, this ordeal was really weighing on him and I was concerned. "Pa, try not to worry, I know it's impossible not to, but you have to keep a clear mind. That's what you always told me and we've both made it through some tough times by keeping our minds on what we're doing, we can't let worry creep in and occupy it now, no matter how difficult it is. Stay strong."

We gave each other a hug and left by the back door, I stood and watched him ride away before I mounted and rode off in the other direction. Damn, not only do I have my sister to worry about, but now there's Pa, I hope I can follow my own advice.

MCMCMCMC

It was only about ten or twelve miles to Arvada, so I took my time, stopping once in awhile to let Chase rest up from our long trip down and to chew on some of the green grass growing along the stream. I kept trying to come up with a plan on how I was going to find where Mary was being held, but I just couldn't figure out where to start, other than with the authorities and I didn't know how many of them I could trust.

I stopped at a nice little spring surrounded by Quaking Aspens to have a bite to eat, there was a lot of grass for my horse and wood for a little camp fire. I was listening to the leaves rustling in the breeze and chewing on a piece of jerky while the coffee was boiling, still trying to decide what to do when someone 'hello'd' the camp. Well, I sure had let my guard down, I didn't hear him until he was right at the camp, a damn good way to get killed! He'd stopped about fifteen yards from the fire and asked, "Mind if I ride in? If you could spare some of that coffee, I sure would appreciate it."

"Come on in and sit a spell, coffee's about done." As I watched him ride closer, I suddenly recognized him. "Branch! Branch McGary, is that you? Why, I haven't seen you since you helped me out of that jam a while back. How are you?" Branch was a U.S. Marshal and a good friend and he was just what I needed right now.

I walked over to him as he was dismounting, shaking hands, he replied, "Mort Cory! Good to see you, what are doing in these parts?"

So while we sat drinking our coffee, I filled him in on what had happened and what I was planning. "I really don't know where to begin. Things have changed since I worked here, some of the people that I used to know are no longer in the business and I don't know if the new people are to be trusted. What do you suggest?"

Filling his cup, he thought for a few moments before answering, "Mort I really don't know what to tell you, I'm just now getting back into town after clearing up some business in Kansas, so don't have any information yet. I do know that your brother-in-law is being held outside of town, but not exactly where and my job is to try and find his wife and learn who the kidnappers are. I had no idea she was your sister. How's your pa taking it?"

"Not good … I don't think I've ever seen him this upset, he's not sleeping or eating, I hope we can find her before he gets really sick." It was getting late in the afternoon and I had to get the supplies and ride back to Denver yet. "I hate to rush off Branch, but I have to ride on into Arvada, then back to Denver tonight, so I better get going. Please keep me apprised of everything and if you need to get hold of me you can leave a message with Dr. Vance at Jake's. I will be stopping there most every afternoon."

Shaking hands, he told me, "I will do some investigating and if I find out anything I will leave word for you. Take care of yourself and I'll be in touch."

As I mounted, I remembered to tell Branch, "Oh, by the way Branch, for now I'm going by the name of Jim Parker, too many people know the name Mort Cory."

He laughed, "So, that's why you're growing your beard. Good idea, the name is very well known. Take care, Mort … er … Jim."

I rode on into Arvada and picked up supplies enough to last me for a week or better, including a bottle of whiskey, figuring I was going to need a little fortification before this was over.

It was nearing dark by the time I got back on the trail, so I put Chase into a ground eating lope until it was too dark to see well. I walked him the last two or three miles into the outskirts of Denver, where I waited until about midnight before continuing on to the Sutton place.

I rode into the barn where I unsaddled my horse and gave him a big helping of grain. I spent extra time brushing and making him comfortable with some fresh hay and water before I threw my saddlebags full of supplies over my shoulder, then after looking around carefully, I headed for the back door of the house.

I quietly walked to the back door and slipped inside. I had an uneasy feeling, but I didn't hear or see anything, so I continued slowly on into the kitchen. Just as I was putting my saddlebags on the table I heard a noise and when I turned someone hit me hard on the back of the head.

MCMCMCMC

My head was throbbing and when I tried to move the whole room spun. When everything stopped spinning I opened my eyes to find myself on my belly in the middle of the floor and I can't remember how I got here or what happened. I tried to turn over, but the movement made my head hurt even more and nearly made me sick. Then someone grabbed my shoulder and jerked me onto my back, pulling a groan from me. Through the dizziness, pain and haze I look up into the bore of a double barreled shotgun!

Holding my breath for fear that whoever was on the business end would pull the trigger I let my eyes slowly move up the barrel, finally focusing on the face of … Kate Munroe!

I slowly released my held breath with a grateful sigh and gave her a lopsided grin, "You wouldn't shoot a helpless man now would you Kate?"

Lighting the lantern, Kate held it in front of my face, exclaiming "Mort? What are you doing sneaking around here in the middle of the night? I coulda killed you!"

Kate put the gun down and helped me sit up and with her help I got into a chair, where I put my elbows on the table and sat with my head in my hands until the dizziness passed and the throbbing eased a little.

Kate brought a cold, wet cloth and placed it on the back of my head, then handed me a glass of water and said, "I thought you were someone trying to rob the place! I didn't recognize you in those clothes and what's with the beard, figured you woulda shaved by now?"

Not answering her question, I looked at her with bleary eyes and inquired, "What are you doing here? This place is supposed to be empty and up for sale by an heir of Mrs. Sutton's. Pa received permission from their attorney to stay here for a couple weeks."

Kate laughed then poured us each a drink, after handing me the glass she explained, "Ida Sutton was my sister, I'm the heir and this is the place I was telling you about. Now tell me what you're doing here, the attorney neglected to tell me that he had rented it out to someone and he'll receive a piece of my mind tomorrow. Besides, you're supposed to be with your father."

I couldn't figure any way out of telling Kate what was going on, so thinking it would be a lot easier to tell her the truth than try to come up with a cock and bull story, I began. By the time we'd finished our drinks, I had told her everything that had happened from the time I received the telegram from Pa up to now.

"My God Mort, so what have you found out?"

"Nothing really. I talked with Marshal McGary this afternoon, he's leading the investigation and he told me that he'd been informed that Mary had been kidnapped and Tom was being held somewhere near Denver, but that's all. He was going to talk with his bosses and some of his contacts, to see what they know and get back to me, but that's about it so far."

Kate got a fresh, cold cloth and placed it on the back of my head and with a sly smile said, "In the meantime you are more than welcome to stay here, in fact, I insist on it. It's nearly daylight, so let's get you into bed, you need to rest."

I stood and took her in my arms and whispered, "The only thing I need right now is you." My tender kiss was met with passion and my headache was soon forgotten.

MCMCMCMC

Kate woke a couple hours after daylight and found herself snuggled up against Mort's back, her arm resting over him, as he lay softly snoring. She smiled as memories of last night occupied her mind … but then they were driven away as unbidden thoughts of Mort's sister filled her mind and she hoped that he could find her before it was too late.

On that thought, she slowly rolled away from Mort and crawled out of bed, she glanced at him to assure he was still sleeping then quietly went into the kitchen, where she got a fire going in the cook stove and put the coffee on. While the coffee was boiling she cleaned up and dressed, returning to the kitchen just in time to rescue the pot from boiling over. As she sipped on her first cup of coffee, she sat at the table thinking about how she could try to find information about Mort's sister when she heard him calling.

MCMCMCMC

 _"Mary! Mary, where are you?" I keep searching and calling, but I can't find her! Pa is going to be so upset, he told me to watch her and to not let her out of my sight. What if something happens to her, I've got to find her! "Mary!"_

Someone's shaking me, "Mort! Mort … wake up!" The shaking continued until I finally awaken. "Mort, it's alright, you're just having a dream. Mort!"

I was breathing hard as memories of a time long ago were flooding me, I looked into Kate's concerned eyes, recognition finally hitting me and I tell her, "I'm all right."

"No you're not, you're white as a sheet. What were you dreaming of?"

I sat up, remembering what had happened all those years ago as if it were yesterday.

Kate sat down beside me and I could tell she was concerned, "I'm fine Kate, really, I just had a bad dream about something that happened a long time ago."

Kate was thinking that whatever had happened might have been caused by the blow to Mort's head, so she asked, "Mort, is your head aching, do you feel dizzy or sick?"

"No, my head's fine, don't fret, it was just a dream."

"Want to tell me about it? I'm a good listener, you know." Kate was rubbing my back to calm me.

Shrugging my shoulders, I explained, "It was no doubt brought on by Mary's kidnapping, I hadn't thought of it for years … it was something that happened when we were just kids, still living in Kansas. I was going fishing down at the pond a mile or so from the house, Mary wanted to go, but I told her she had to stay home. She went crying to Pa and he told me I had to take her, I tried to talk him out of it, but he said Ma needed to rest, 'cause she wasn't feeling well, so I begrudgingly took her with me. I was about nine and she had just turned five. Well, the fish were bitin' real good and I soon forgot about Mary. I caught enough for supper and after cleaning them I remembered she had come with me, so I hollered for her as I started back home, well she didn't catch up, so I went back looking for her. I searched and called, but couldn't find her. I looked for what seemed like hours, but there was no sign of her. Well, I knew I would be in big trouble if I didn't find her, so I kept at it, looking in and under bushes, all the time calling her. I even walked clear around the pond, thinking she may have fallen in, but nothing. I finally admitted defeat and walked home, knowing I'd probably get a tanning I walked real slow and tried to think about what I was going to tell Ma and Pa."

Shaking my head and sighing with disgust at the memory, I continued my story, "I walked into the kitchen with my fish and my story and there was Mary, sitting at the table, happily eating a piece of cake! I was so mad I started yelling at her and told her how bad she was for not staying with me, that she could of gotten lost. Finally Pa got me calmed down, telling me that everything was fine and no one had been hurt … " I looked at Kate and feeling as helpless as I did all those years ago I told her, "I sure wish I would find her back at the house now, Pa's not handling this very well and he needs to see her back safe."

Kate could see that Mort wasn't handling it very well himself, so to lighten the mood a little, she asked, smiling, "Did you get a piece of the cake?"

I looked at Kate, angrily at first, but when I saw her smile and the laughter in her eyes, I had to start chuckling. "No." Hugging Kate close to me, I whispered, "Thank you, I … " I started to say I love you, but stopped myself in time, no sense in spoiling the moment.

MCMCMCMC

I took a deep breath, kissed Kate and forced myself to get up and face the day. My head was still aching some, but not the throbbing pain of last night, so I figured I could face the day without too much problem. As I was dressing, someone began knocking on the door, causing Kate to swear quietly as she went to answer it. Chuckling, I walked out to the kitchen, tucking my shirt in as I went.

I was pouring a cup of coffee when Kate came in with an older, well dressed gentleman following her, "Mort, this gentleman says he needs to talk to you."

My eyes were still a little fuzzy, but looking closely, I finally recognized him, "Doc, it's nice to see you again, it's been a long time." Shaking hands with him, I introduce him to Kate, "This is Pa's good friend, Dr. John Vance, Doc, I'd like you to meet Kate Munroe."

Kate acknowledged my introduction with a nod then asked, "I was just fixing some breakfast, will you join us?"

I was pouring a cup of coffee for our visitor as he answered, "No, thank you just the same, but I've already eaten. Mort, I really need to speak with you … privately."

Handing the doctor his cup of coffee, I informed him, "Doc, Kate's a good friend and I've told her what's going on, so you may speak freely."

Looking uncertain, he finally told me the reason for his visit, "Very well. Your father is worried about you. You told him that you would stop at Jake's to let him know what you may have learned. Well you didn't show up yesterday, do you have an explanation?"

I tried to hide my grin at his distress, knowing that he and Pa were understandably worried. "Doc, I apologize, I didn't mean to alarm either of you. But I told Pa I was going to Arvada for supplies and that I wouldn't get back till late, so I would wait until today to go to Jake's. Then when I returned from Arvada and walked into the house, the owner took exception to me being in their home unannounced."

"Well, you explained everything didn't you? How Mort paid for two weeks and he was told that you could use the property?"

I looked past the doctor and saw that Kate was having a difficult time keeping a straight face and when she looked over at me, I knew she was wondering what I was going to tell Doc.

"Well, I'll tell you Doc. The owner was none too happy with me walking into their home at midnight, so they hit me on the head with the butt of a shotgun. When I was finally able to make sense of things again, I was in bed and it was dark, so I went to sleep."

"So you were unconscious for most of the day? Mort, you need to let me check you over." He walked around behind me and started examining my head.

"No I was only out for a few minutes, it just happened last night. I'm fine Doc, really, I just have a slight headache."

After pushing and probing, he came around to look in my eyes. "Follow my finger with your eyes and don't move your head. Have you made amends with the owner so that you can stay here, because my place isn't empty yet?"

I was following his finger up and down and around, sneaking a glance at Kate, seeing her smiling, I told him, "There will be no problem with the owner, I can stay as long as needed, so I won't be needing your cabin."

After his examination, Doc stated, "Mort, I suspect you have a slight concussion and would suggest that you stay in and rest for a couple days to make sure that there are no other complications. I'll tell your pa what is happening and to not worry."

"Doc, I can't sit around here doing nothing! You know time is of the essence, if we don't find Mary before the trial begins, she'll be killed and I'm not going to let that happen. I am going to rest this morning then I will be at Jake's at two."

Kate had come in from the kitchen and was standing behind me, with her hands on my shoulders, "Doctor, if it will make you feel better, I will personally see to it that Mort doesn't over do things, I will be his escort and nurse. I've had some experience at nursing, so will know what to watch for. And besides, people won't suspect a man and his wife as a threat to them." She felt me tense and gave my shoulders a squeeze, as much as to say, shut up and don't say anything.

With a shocked expression, the doctor exclaimed, "His wife!" He looked at me and asked, "You're not married … are you? Your father didn't say anything, what am I going to tell him?"

Kate and I both laughed and I informed him, "No Doc, we aren't really married, but thought it would look better is we told people that we were."

The doctor wiped his brow with the kerchief he had pulled from his coat pocket, "I see, well whatever you think is best. We'll see you at two, please try to be on time." With that, he started for the door. Following, I shook his hand and promised that I would be there.

Walking back into the kitchen I found Kate still giggling, "What's so funny?" I asked as I poured a fresh cup of coffee.

Kate brought a couple plates of biscuits and gravy to the table and as she sat down she replied, "Dr. Vance's reaction when I said we were married, sure had him upset."

I swallowed the mouthful of food before smiling at her, thinking that being married wouldn't be such a bad thing, but I didn't voice it out loud.

MCMCMCMC

After breakfast was over I told Kate that I was going down to the U. S. Marshal's office to see if Branch had learned anything since our last meeting.

"While you're hitching the buggy, I'll grab my shawl and meet you out front, it's a little chilly this morning."

"You're not going with me!"

"I most certainly am! I told the doctor that I would watch over you and I can't do it from here. So go hitch the buggy!"

As I turned to go I sarcastically said, "Yes, Dear." I deftly caught the towel Kate threw at me and with a smile on my face and a spring in my step, I walked to the barn whistling.

Kate laughed as Mort walked out the door whistling. She grabbed her shawl and purse and followed him out the door.

MCMCMCMC

They pulled up in front of the Marshal's office just as McGary was coming out the door. "Morning, Branch."

Recognizing Mort right away and noticing the handsome lady sitting next to him, he walked over with his hand out, "Morning Mr. Parker, how are you this fine day?"

Mort smiled, thankful that McGary had remembered that he was undercover. "I would like you to meet Kate, she's helping me out on this case. Kate, this is Branch McGary, hopefully he will be able to help us find my sister."

Kate smiled and offered her hand, "Nice to meet you Marshal, Jim has told me so much about you. We are both anxious to hear what you may have learned."

Branch took Kate's hand, helping her to the ground, while telling them, "Come into the office and I will fill you in on what I've been able to find out."

Branch led us to his office, pulled out a chair for Kate then seated himself behind a big oak desk. Taking a folder from the pile on the corner, he flipped it open before telling us what he'd found. "Mort, eh Jim, we know where Hartley is being held, it's an old abandoned gold mill about fifteen miles west of town. He is under twenty-four hour guard by a squad of army soldiers, there is only one way in or out and no one will get in there without them knowing."

Nodding my head, I was absorbing what Branch told us when Kate spoke up, "Does Tom know Mary has been kidnapped? I would think that he may change his mind about testifying if he thought she was in danger."

I snorted and told them, "Tom is only concerned about Tom. He could care less about other people's problems." I thought back to all the times Pa or I had bailed him out of trouble only because Mary asked us to.

Branch gave me an odd look, before saying, "I take it you don't care much for your brother-in-law?

"Let's just say that he's Mary's husband, not my brother-in-law."

"To answer your question Mrs. Parker, Hartley doesn't know anything about what has happened to his wife. We don't feel it would be in our best interest to tell him, for the very reason you mentioned. The local law enforcement doesn't even know about it."

"So, do you have any idea who's behind it? There has to be some names that are being bantered about, probably leaders of the old gang. If I had some names I could concentrate on them."

Branch gave me a look that sent a chill down my spine, then told me, "There's one name that keeps coming up … " McGary stood and poured himself a cup of coffee, offering the pot, I shook my head no, waiting for him to continue. With a huge sigh, he said, "Damn it, I don't want to tell you this … "

Looking at first Kate, then Branch, I said, "Just tell me Branch, it can't be that bad."

"His name is Jonathan Vance … he was a colonel in the Union Army until he was wounded and then they mustered him out against his will, that's when he started the River Bend Gang and you know most of that story. Right now he's going by the name of Jack Perkins."

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach lurched, I looked quickly at Kate, then at Branch, "Dr. Vance's son? I think Perkins was Dr. Vance's wife's maiden name." I asked, although knowing in my mind that it had to be.

McGary looked down at the desk, then into Mort's eyes, "Yes … it's his son." I got to my feet and began pacing, wondering what I was going to do now.

Branch continued, "As near as we can determine, Dr. Vance has no idea his son is alive, let alone in town. It seems that the army expunged his record after his involvement with the gangs and in so doing Dr. Vance was sent notice that his son was killed in action and that there was no body to return."

"Branch, John Vance and Pa have been friends for better'n twenty years, how am I going to tell them what I've just learned."

Kate, who had been quiet, spoke up, "Marshal, do we have to disclose to Mr. Cory and Doctor Vance the names of the kidnappers? Can't we just keep hunting until we find Mary and get her released and let it go at that? If I am to understand Jim correctly, the doctor is like a brother to his father and this revelation will be nearly as hard on him as it will be for the Doctor."

Branch watched Mort walk up behind Kate and put his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze and he wondered just how well Mort knew 'Mrs. Parker', he smiled to himself and replied, "We can try to keep the name a secret for now, but when this all comes to a head, we will have to divulge names, there's just no way around it. In the meantime, I will keep Vance's name out of the reports … at least as long as I can."

Kate stood and taking my arm, stated, "Thank you for what you're doing Marshal, I realize that it is against protocol, which makes it much more appreciated."

Branch walked us to the door and as we shook hands, he asked me, "Jim, where can I find you if I hear anything else?"

I gave him the address, telling him it was Kate's house and I would be staying until we had found Mary. He gave me a smile and a whispered, "Lucky devil." Then louder, "I will let you know if I find out anything."

MCMCMCMC

It was after one o'clock when we left McGary's office, so we headed on over to Jake's and the meeting with Pa and Dr. Vance. I wasn't looking forward to it and had my mind on the meeting when Kate spoke up, "Mort, are you all right? I know that you are worried about your father if he finds out the truth, but how are you?"

Smiling at her, I replied, "It's Jim, remember? And I don't know how I'm doing, it hasn't all soaked in yet. I remember young Vance had a brilliant career ahead of him; he was commander of a large regiment that was known to be one of the best in the war, so much so, that men were asking for transfers so they could fight alongside of him. What made it so bad was that he really wasn't hurt that bad, a cannonball exploded near him, damaging his arm such that they had to amputate, but he healed quickly. I think most of his problem was mental, he just couldn't cope with only having one arm and it ate at him until he went berserk, causing the higher ups to pull him from his command."

Kate had listened, finding it hard to imagine what the man had gone through. "Mort … eh, Jim … you knew him personally didn't you?"

Sighing, I nodded, "I was in command of a small contingent scouting a route for our larger regiment. We were on our way to Arkansas and came onto Vance's troops, so we joined him for a few weeks until we could rest up, resupply then continue on our journey, we were there when he was wounded. He and I were leading our troops on the trail of the Rebels, when suddenly we were hit with cannon fire. One of the balls exploded close to Vance, killing his horse and hitting him with shrapnel, a couple pieces caught me, but nothing serious. When I got to him, I knew he was going to lose his arm, as it was nearly severed, he begged me to shoot him, said he couldn't live without his arm … " Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to forget the screams, the blood and chaos, but it is etched in my mind forever. "The man was a genius in warfare, he coulda been a general if he hadn't been injured."

"You sound as if you respected him, what a shame he had to end up that way." Kate rested her hand on my thigh while we continued on to Jake's.

"I had gotten to know him and I liked him, he was brilliant, I didn't put the names together, it just never crossed my mind that he could be Doc's son." Shaking my head, we continued on our journey.

MCMCMCMC

We were silent the rest of the way to Jake's, arriving at ten to two. I gave Kate a hand down from the buggy, then after tying the horse at the hitching rail, I took Kate's arm, smiling I asked, "Are you ready for this? I want to warn you, Pa can be quite the ladies man and under normal circumstances he can turn on his charm."

Kate patted my hand, telling me, "In case you hadn't noticed, I can be pretty charming myself … so maybe Mr. Cory should be on his toes!"

Laughing, I pulled her into my arms and after kissing her soundly, I said, "Just remember who you're 'married' to, Mrs. Parker!"

Still laughing, we walked into the combination café and bar and seated ourselves at a corner table. A lone cowboy standing at the bar staring into his drink was the only person in the place other than Jake, who grabbed a bar towel and hustled over to our table.

Jake was a man of about sixty years of age, with a bald head and portly stomach, he probably wasn't any taller than five and a half feet, but he was always jolly, "Good afternoon, folks! Our specials today are fried chicken, taters and gravy, or liver and onions, taters and gravy. While you're deciding, what can I get you to drink?"

I smiled and ordered, "I'll have a beer and my wife would like some hot tea, please."

After he rushed off, Kate hissed, "Tea! Damn you, I guess I'll have to do my serious drinking at home!"

I had to laugh at her indignity, taking her hand in mine, I told her, "We will break out the good stuff for dessert."

About that time, the door opened and in walked Dr. Vance and Pa, after the men's eyes adjusted to the darkness they spotted us and walked over, I hugged Pa, then pulled up chairs for them to join us. The cowboy who'd been drinking at the bar, decided he'd had enough to drink and went out the door as soon as we'd greeted Pa.

"Pa, I would like you to meet Kate, she's posing as my wife while we're working on this case."

Pa's face registered surprise, then delight. "Welcome to the _family_ my dear! Where did you find her Son?"

Kate spoke up before I had the chance, "Delighted to finally meet you Mr. Cory. I've heard so much about you from Mort that I was expecting a super man of some kind and I can see he was right! And, to answer your question, I found him outside of Laramie, at a little cabin and fishing lake, you might say he 'fell for me'!" _*See The Diary_

I nearly choked on my beer when she said that, looking at her I could see the mischief in her eyes. Oh Pa, you've met your match! Laughing to myself I failed to hear my father talking. "I'm sorry Pa, what did you say?"

"I was saying to Kate that it sounds like it could be an interesting story, you will have to tell me about it one of these days. John tells me that you've had a bit of trouble with the landlord, I apologize for that, the lawyer assured me that the owner wouldn't be here for another couple of weeks. Is everything settled down now?"

About that time Jake brought us our drinks and took all our orders, saying he would be right back with the other drinks.

"Everything is fine with the landlord, I'll be able to stay for as long as needed."

"That's good, you are already established there, so that makes it easier. Have you found out any information on Mary's whereabouts?"

Jake brought the rest of the drinks, as well as filling Kate's tea pot, causing her to cast me a nasty look. I coughed to cover my smile and told Pa, "Nothing substantial. We did find that Tom is being held at an old mill about thirty miles out of town."

Dr. Vance quickly spoke up and asked, "How's he being guarded? I mean, we don't want something to happen to him before we can free Mary."

I had noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kate had perked up a bit when the doctor asked his question, causing me to give her an inquisitive look. She just shook her head almost imperceptibly and continued drinking her tea.

"He's well guarded I'm told, so we don't need to be concerned about anything happening." I finished off my beer just as supper was being served and after asking for another and ordering Kate a glass of wine, I hungrily started on my liver and onions.

MCMCMCMC

All talk ceased while we were enjoying our meals and after the dishes were cleared away and our drinks replenished we resumed where we had left off.

"Pa, I think that instead of coming here every day, it would be better for us to only come when we have information. It might raise suspicion if we met every day, but the 'chance' meeting won't be so obvious. If I have to go out of town I may not be able to make it back in time for the meeting, then you would be worried and upset. Is that all right with you?"

"If you think that's best, then that's what we'll do. Just take care of yourself, Son. I don't want anything happening to you."

While we had been talking a couple of men had come in and stepped up to the other end of the bar, so as Kate and I were leaving I said, "It's been a pleasure meeting you and we thank you for your company at supper. Maybe we can get together again before we leave town." Shaking hands with the doctor, while Pa kissed Kate, we bid our farewells and went out the door.

MCMCMCMC

I noticed that Kate was unusually quiet as we made our way back to the house. "What's bothering you, Kate? You've been quiet throughout most of the evening."

"I don't know Mort, there's something bothering me about Dr. Vance. Some of the remarks he made and the question about the guards, it just didn't seem right to me."

"I was thinking the same thing, that's why I was trying to be careful as to what information I was giving and purposely didn't tell them which direction the mill was from town. We'll have to keep our ears and eyes open."

When we pulled up to the barn, I helped Kate down and held her a moment, telling her, "You'd make a damn good detective. You don't miss much and you don't trust much, I'm proud of you and I'm glad to have you by my side."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." Then smiling mischievously and sidling up to me, she asked, "But is that the only time you're glad to have me by your side, 'husband, dear'?"

"As soon as I take care of the horses, we'll discuss it, dear 'wife'!" We stood kissing until the horse stamped his foot and nickered. Laughing, Kate went to the house while I quickly took care of chores.

MCMCMCMC

I was enjoying my second cup of coffee thinking about last night. I'm enjoying having Kate by my side, in my work and our bed, but I have to keep reminding myself that after we find Mary I will be going home … alone and no matter how much I would like for the relationship to continue, I know that when we get back to Laramie she will head back up the mountain and I won't see her again for months. She has told me time and again that she's not looking for a permanent relationship and I have respected her wishes, but it is getting more difficult with each passing day.

I was pouring myself another cup of coffee when Kate walked in, so I poured one for her. Handing her the cup, I looked at her closely, "Morning Kate, are you feeling all right? You look awfully tired."

"Thanks Mort." She took the cup and after taking a swallow, replied, "Yeah, I feel fine. But I was thinking about what we learned yesterday. Mort, do you think we should watch Dr. Vance, to see if he is doing any unusual activity? I just don't trust him somehow."

"I don't know Kate. I hate to think that he has anything to do with the kidnapping, but we have to keep an open mind on things also, especially since it's his son that is our main suspect. I'm going to ride out towards the east today to see if anyone follows me. If they do, maybe I can recognize them and we'll also know that someone has pointed their finger at me. If no one follows, I will swing around and head west, it's too far to go all the way to the mill, but I can scout the country and I might see something interesting."

Kate started fixing breakfast and urged me, "Be careful Mort … of everyone, because we don't know who our enemies might be." Pausing, she took a deep breath and said, "I think I will wander around the stores and shops, maybe I will hear something interesting."

I poured another cup of coffee for us and after putting the pot back on the stove, I placed my hands on Kate's shoulders and said, "Sounds like a good excuse to do some shopping, if you ask me." I turned her towards me, smiled and told her, "Be careful Kate and if you do hear something, don't do anything foolish."

With a smile she told me, "Well, I might find something I can't live without. But I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Well, I will worry, that's just what I do when I care about someone." I took her in my arms, kissed her then whispered, "Just be careful, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

Hugging me tightly, she whispered back, "I will and nothing is going to happen, I won't let it. We have too much living to do." With that said, she went back to fixing breakfast.

MCMCMCMC

I rode out an hour later, telling Kate that I would be back before dark.

I kept watching my back trail, but hadn't seen anyone. The trail wound up the side of a hill and when I topped out, I could see many miles in all directions, so I settled down to watch for anyone trailing me. I led Chase into a small grove of aspen, where he immediately went to grazing on a little left over green grass and slipping my rifle out of the scabbard I found a comfortable rock to lean back against while watching the trail I had just ridden over. I had eaten half of one of the sandwiches Kate had made when I saw a lone horseman coming up the trail I had just traveled.

I couldn't tell much about the man as he was too far away, but I could see that he was riding a black and white pinto horse and they were coming right on up the trail, with not a care in the world. That made me wonder if they were actually following, or did he just happen to be on the same trail. I would think he would be more cautious if he were following me. I decided I would just wait right here and see what he was up to.

I was eating the other half of my sandwich when the horse and rider topped the hill. I had loosened my pistol in the holster and my rifle was propped against the rock I was leaning against.

"Howdy!" I said as the man rode up to where I sat.

He pulled his horse to a stop so quickly that the pinto nearly reared in surprise. "Damn, mister! You could have given me a little warning instead of scaring me half to death. I wasn't expecting anyone to be within a hundred miles of here." He had settled his horse down with a tight rein and a gentle hand on the pony's neck, while giving me a hard look.

Smiling, I apologized, "Didn't mean to startle you, thought you probably saw me sitting here, I wasn't trying to hide. I got hungry and thought this would be a good place to stop and look over the country." Getting to my feet, I offered, "Name's Jim Parker, just got into town, so thought I would do a little exploring."

The man was looking me over closely and I wasn't sure if he liked what he saw or not. I had trimmed my beard, so I didn't look quite as scruffy as I did a couple of days ago. My clothes were clean except for the trail dust of today and there were no bullet holes in them, so I looked relatively normal.

There was something about him that seemed familiar, but then he looked like a dozen other men might. He was a young man of about thirty, with light brown hair to match his brown eyes and was wearing a cowhand's clothing, along with a black Stetson and boots that had seen better days. I noticed that he wore a handgun and had a rifle in a scabbard on his saddle, but so did most anyone on the range.

"You don't look like no cowhand, so what are you doing out here?" he asked, not unfriendly, but not real sociable either. Before I could answer he added, "You're on V Bar land, in case you didn't know and it stretches for about thirty miles further east and south. You probably should just turn around and head back to town, because strangers aren't too welcome."

Frowning, I answered his question, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was off limits. My wife and I are thinking about making this our home and I'm trying to get a feel for the land and the people. Didn't realize I was trespassing, I'll head back to town right away."

The cowboy tipped his hat back, looking at me intently, he said, "I know you from somewhere, just can't place it right now, but I will."

I was hoping that he didn't remember, if indeed he did know me. I didn't want my cover blown, although I kept thinking he looked familiar to me also. "I'm not from around here, so don't know why you'd think you know me."

"You can ride along with me for a while if you'd like, I have to check the fences around the Perkins place, then I'll be heading back to headquarters."

Well at the mention of the Perkins place, my curiosity piqued, I wondered if this was the same Perkins that was related to Dr. Vance. "Thanks, I would like that. I used to know some Perkins during the war, wonder if they're any relation?"

"Hard to say, there hasn't been anyone living there for as long as I can remember."

"Lead the way young man." I gathered up my gear and we headed down the trail. I noticed he kept sneaking glances at me and not knowing what was on his mind, I kept my hand close to my gun butt.

MCMCMCMC

We had been discussing the country and were about a mile on down the trail when the cowboy suddenly stopped and turning his horse, he blocked the trail and with a shout said, "Mort Cory! I thought I recognized your voice and it finally came to me."

Well I had quickly put my hand to my pistol when he hollered and blocked the trail and the fact that he knew me, or thought he did, was a little disconcerting. "I think you have me confused with someone else boy. I never heard of this Cory fella."

Laughing the young man told me, "You don't have to worry about me Sheriff, I won't spill the beans on you. I never forgot what you did for my pa and I hoped one day I would run into you, so I could thank you in person."

"Do I know you? I normally don't forget a face, but I'm drawing a blank on you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't remember me, I was only about eight or nine years old. But, I remember you, you were so kind to me and my brother after our pa was killed. You even took us into your home for a spell and you just being married and all, it was quite a few years before I realized what you sacrificed to keep us boys together and to find our uncle and aunt." He rode his horse up next to mine and stuck his hand out, "I want to thank you for all you did for us, I'm beholden to you, _Uncle Mort_!"

I had been wracking my brain, trying to remember who this young man was, then when he said I had taken him into my home and called me uncle, it hit me. With a big smile, I exclaimed, "You're Charley Reed's boy? I can't believe it, that's been close to twenty years ago, Dan? Dan and Caleb, I'll be damned! Let's stop over there in the shade and talk a spell, tell me all about yourself."

We dismounted by a small spring that the horses immediately stuck their noses in to slake their thirst, Dan took care of them after they'd drank their fill as I gathered a few sticks for a small fire to make some coffee. I could hardly believe that I was actually talking with Danny after all these years, his father had been my deputy while I was sheriff in Denver. Sara and I had only been married a month or so when there was a bank robbery. Charley and I had taken out after the robbers, catching up to them about ten miles out of town and during the ensuing shootout we all were shot. One of the robbers was killed after shooting me, the bullet only grazing my ribs, the other was shot in the shoulder and Charley had taken a bullet to the chest. He made it back to town, though I don't know how, but died on the operating table. Charley was a widower, so the boys were left with no family. Sara, bless her, was the one who suggested we take the boys in until we could find their relatives. They were with us for over a year before I finally located their mother's brother … he and his wife had been unable to have children and even though the boys were older, they took them in and loved them as if they were their own.

Dan interrupted my reminiscing when he walked up and asked, "How's Aunt Sara? I really missed you both after we left and it was a long time before we became settled and comfortable with our uncle and aunt enough to start enjoying life again."

His question brought back so many memories … sadly I told him, "Sara died about ten years ago. She missed you boys terribly and it was only when she had a child of her own that she felt whole again."

"Oh God, I'm sorry Uncle Mort, I loved her so much. Our mother died when we were so young that I didn't remember her at all, so Aunt Sara was the only mother we knew. What happened to her, if you don't mind my asking?"

So I told him all that had happened after he and Caleb left, "Then she and our daughter Katie got the fever and died within a week of each other. Their deaths were really hard on me and if it hadn't been for good friends I don't think I would have survived." _*See "The Diary"_

"Oh you would've made it, you're tough, but it's always nice to have friends. So did you stay in Laramie? You said you and your wife are moving here, but the name's different. You aren't in trouble, are you?"

He looked at me with genuine concern on his face, reminding me what a loving and serious boy he had been.

Laughing, I shook my head in the negative and replied, "I'm still sheriff and I still live in Laramie, but we're down here working on a job. Enough about me, how are your aunt and uncle? And Caleb, what's he been up to?"

"Aunt and Uncle are still in good health, except for his crippled leg. He retired from the mines after a cave-in nearly killed him, now they're running a small mercantile and doing well with it."

I sensed that Dan wasn't telling me everything, so I asked him again, "And Caleb?"

Dan got to his feet, saying, "He's foreman of the V Bar, keeps us all pretty busy." Walking up to me as I also stood, he stuck out his hand and told me, "I best be getting on my way back to the ranch, it's a long way. If I were you I would ride on back to town, strangers aren't too welcome on V Bar land." I shook his hand before he turned and walked to his horse.

I called after him, "Dan! Where can I find you, I really want to sit and catch up on the last twenty years." He mounted his horse then turned and acted like he wanted to say something. "What is it Son?"

Shaking his head, he turned his horse away, telling me, "It's been great seeing you again, take care of yourself."

I watched him ride away with a foreboding in my heart, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something wasn't right. I sensed Dan wasn't telling me the whole story and the fact that he warned me away from the Perkins place made me wonder what was really going on there.

Carefully putting the fire out, I gathered my gear and packed it away, then mounted Chase and headed back to town.

MCMCMCMC

As I walked through the kitchen door Kate handed me a cup of coffee, then sat down and asked, "Did you find anything on your ride?"

Tossing my hat on the table I sat and took a sip of the coffee. I told her all that had happened, then with a frown I added, "But there was something he wasn't telling me."

Kate filled our cups and asked, "What kind of boys were they?"

Smiling, remembering back to those days, "Danny was always smiling, offering to help with anything, very sensitive to other people's feelings. I always figured he would make a good doctor. But Caleb was another story all together. Like night and day from Dan. Caleb was always the independent boy, never wanting help with anything, quite often surly and always very quiet. Sara and I just figured that it was because he lost his mother at such a young age, then when his father was killed, he just seemed to withdraw into himself. We tried talking to him about it, but he would just get angry and storm off. I have a feeling that his path hasn't been a good one."

"You said Dan told you Caleb was foreman of the V Bar, so he must be doing well for himself. V Bar, does that have anything to do with Dr. Vance?"

"I wondered about that on the way back to town. I think I will go talk with Branch after supper, see if he knows about the V Bar and the old Perkins place."

MCMCMCMC

Kate accompanied me to the marshal's office, arriving after hours, I knocked until someone finally answered the door. I asked for Marshal McGary and we were escorted down the hall to his office.

Branch looked up as I walked in, exclaiming, "Mort, how are you? You look like you could use a drink … Mrs. Parker would you like some coffee?"

"I believe I would also like a drink Marshal, if you don't mind."

After pouring our drinks, he sat back in his chair, raised his glass and asked, "What can I do for you?"

I took a sip of my whiskey before saying, "I have some questions for you."

"Fire away, I'll see if I have any answers."

"I rode out east of town and while I was sitting on a hill, eating a sandwich and surveying the country, a young man rode up. Said he was riding for the V Bar and suggested I ride back to town, as the boss didn't like strangers roaming his range. First question, who owns the V Bar?"

Branch smiled and offered, "I think you probably already know the answer to that. Doctor John Vance … he bought it about ten years ago. I don't know that he goes out there very often though, about seven or eight years ago he hired a young man as his foreman and since then Vance has pretty much left the operations up to him. Why do you ask?"

"Another question first. Do you know anyone by the name of Caleb Reed? He would be about thirty or so."

"Caleb Reed? Nooo … I've met a young man by the name of Dan Reed. In fact he works at the V Bar, nice, quiet man, about the same age you say the man you saw today is. But there IS a fella by the name of Caleb Carter, he's the foreman I mentioned. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure Branch. I know the boys from about twenty years back, their father was my deputy while I was sheriff here in Denver. He was killed when we were trying to apprehend some bank robbers. His wife had died a few years earlier, so my wife suggested we take the boys in until I could find some of their kin. We ended up having them with us for better than a year before I found their mother's brother and his wife, whose name happens to be Carter." I went on to tell him the same thing I'd told Kate, finishing up with, "I'm thinking Caleb may know something about Mary's kidnapping, don't ask me why, just a gut feeling, especially the way Dan evaded my questions when I asked about his brother and knowing how Caleb was when he was a youngster."

"Now the big question is, what's going on at the ranch and does Dr. Vance know about it? Do you think you could ask some discreet questions to find out?"

"I'll see if I can learn anything tomorrow and let you know if I hear something. Thanks Branch, I'll talk to you later."

Taking Kate's arm, we walked out to the buggy and drove home.

MCMCMCMC

We were both quiet, thinking our own thoughts on the drive home. After arriving I helped Kate down, telling her I would be in as soon as I took care of the horse.

As soon as I entered the barn, I knew I wasn't alone … I loosened my pistol and started brushing the horse, trying to figure out where the person was hiding. I put the horse in his stall, giving him a pat on the neck, then forked hay to him, as well as mine and Kate's horse. I turned to find myself face to face with a man who looked to be about my height, but I couldn't tell much more in the darkness. I spoke quietly, so as not to startle him, "Kinda late to come visiting, isn't it?" He didn't say anything, just stood there staring at me and truth be told, he was making me a bit nervous. "Is there something I can do for you? Listen, if I don't go in the house soon my wife will be coming out with her shotgun and believe me, you don't want to be on the receiving end of that."

The man chuckled, pushed his hat back on his forehead and enquired, "Would you happen to have some coffee? We need to talk and we might as well let your wife listen in so's I won't have to repeat it … _Uncle Mort_."

"Caleb?" I whispered, "Is it really you?" To say I was surprised to see him was an understatement. "Let's go in the house Son, Kate will have the coffee on by now."

I opened the door to the kitchen and heard Kate say, "Mort, I was beginning to wonder where you'd gone to, you took an awfully long time to … oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had company. Come in, the coffee's hot and I have pie for us."

Kate was giving me an inquisitive look, so I introduced her, "Kate, this is Caleb Reed, Caleb, my wife Kate." I decided not to disclose the fact that Kate and I were working on a case and were not really married, at least until I learned more about Caleb's role at the V Bar.

Caleb had swept his hat off when he saw Kate, "Pleased to meet you ma'am. And I would love some coffee and pie is an excellent added bonus." Looking at me, he asked, "What happened to Aunt Sara?"

Sadly I told him, "She and our daughter died from the fever about ten years ago."

"Oh damn, I'm sorry Uncle! I loved Sara as much as our real mother."

"Sit down Son, it's been a long time, catch me up on what you've done over the years."

Kate brought us coffee and he took a sip before telling me, "You really don't want to know what I've done, I don't think you would have approved of most of it, so we won't discuss it."

He thanked Kate when she brought our pie and when she came to join us at the table, he jumped up and held the chair for her. She and I glanced at each other with a smile.

"Well, I might not approve of what you've done in your life Son, but you've grown into a very polite and courteous young man, so you can't be all bad." I smiled at him as he actually blushed, "So tell me Caleb, what could be so bad that I wouldn't approve?"

Caleb was a well built, handsome man, with the same brown eyes and sandy hair as Danny, but he had a more solemn look to him, all business was my guess. He sat for quite a long time, staring into his coffee cup before he began speaking, "I always wanted to be like you and Pa, you were my heroes. Then after Pa was killed, you and Aunt Sara took us in and made us feel welcome and loved. You fed and clothed us, I couldn't have been any happier if'n you was my real pa and ma." I became rather choked up by his revelation; I had no idea that he had felt that way about us. "But then I fell in with some of the bad element in town and they treated me as an equal and me being so young that made me feel like I was somebody, not just a kid." He looked up at me with a sadness that tore at my heart, "You tried to tell me I was making a mistake, while at the same time trying to let me be my own man. You shoulda just thrown me in jail then, maybe I wouldn't have caused you so much grief." I started to reply, but he said, "No, please let me finish, this is real difficult for me, but I have to tell you. Deep down inside, I really didn't want that kind of life and I thought maybe it would get better after our uncle and aunt took us in … I would be away from the gang I had been hanging out with and would be able to make a new start." Shaking his head and with a dejected smile, he looked at me, "But I fell right in with the wrong crowd again and ended up in jail a time or two. Nothing very serious at first, fighting and drinking, but then after a few months the gang started doing petty thefts, and that led to robberies, by the time I turned seventeen we were robbing banks. I packed my things, told Danny goodbye and hit the road with the gang."

Caleb rose from the table and took his coffee cup to the stove and filled it, bringing the pot back to the table he filled ours also, returning the pot to the stove, he stood staring out the window into the darkness. Kate and I looked at each other, but when I started to say something she placed her hand on mine, shaking her head as much to say, let him take his time. I smiled sadly as I squeezed her hand.

Caleb turned from the window and looked at us, smiling, he said, "It gets worse Mort. The war broke out so we all joined up, thinking it would be fun and exciting to fight the Rebs. We were assigned to Colonel Jonathan Vance's regiment, he was a great commander, a brilliant man, the men loved him and would have gone to hell and back with him, excuse my language ma'am. Then he was wounded and his whole personality changed, but he was still a brilliant leader and a lot of us went with him when he formed the River Bend Gang. I didn't stay for long though, they were doing things that I definitely didn't approve of, so I took off."

Caleb paused to fill our cups once more, so I took that opportunity to say, "I met Vance and I agree with you, he was a brilliant soldier and could have gone far in the army or as a politician if he hadn't let losing an arm change him. If I hadn't been in command of my own contingent I would have joined him, as it was, I was with him when he was wounded. You must have been there the same time I was."

"I was out with a scouting party when the Colonel was wounded, that's probably why we didn't run into each other. After I left the gang I went home. But my uncle didn't want anything to do with me, even though Auntie tried to talk him into letting me stay. So I drifted back here to Denver, hoping you'd take me in, or at least help me work things out. But you were gone and I had no idea where to look for you. I was broke and hungry and couldn't find a job, so I tried robbing a stage." Shaking his head, with a sad smile at the memory, he continued, "That didn't go so well, I was shot before I could say 'this is a hold up' … I took off for the mountains as fast as my horse would carry me, with my life's blood oozing out of my chest. The next thing I remember was waking up in a cabin with the man who had dug the bullet out of me. I spent the next couple weeks laying around recuperating. We got to know each other pretty well, he said he'd just bought a ranch and he was looking for a good man and asked me if I wanted a job. I laughed at him and said I didn't know the first thing about ranching, besides I had just tried to rob a stage, but he insisted and told me he believed in me and I could learn as I went. That was eight years ago and he made me foreman two years ago. That man saved my life in more ways than one and he has a friend who has been like a grandpa to me, he's been a guiding light in the ways of right and wrong and I've come to love them both dearly." He paused, smiling at me, he continued, "I think you know both of them, one quite well, their names are Dr. John Vance and … Mort Cory."

Well you could've knocked me over with a feather! I expected Vance's name, but Pa's … why didn't Pa tell me that he knew Caleb? I was going to have to have a talk with him!

Caleb, sensing what I was thinking told me, "Don't be angry with your father, he doesn't know that I'm the same Caleb that you and Sara took in. I'm using my uncle's name and I never let on that I knew you, I wanted to become someone you could be proud of before I saw you again. When Dan said he'd seen you this morning I knew it was past time to talk to you."

Well, I can honestly say that I was at a loss for words. This young man had started life the way I feared he would … in trouble. Thank God he was one of the few who had turned his life around and was now an honest hard working man. I stood up and looking at him with pride at what he had become I walked around the table to him and extended my hand, he looked at it for the longest time, making me think he wasn't going to take it. Then he stood and stared into my misty eyes, with a tear or two in his own, brushing my hand aside he took me in a strong hug which continued until we were both teary eyed and laughing.

"I was always proud of you Son, I just didn't know how to make you see that you were a good person. I'll have to thank Dr. Vance and Pa for doing what I couldn't get done."

"Oh, but Mort you did help and you're still my hero! If it hadn't been for you and Sara I would probably have been in prison or dead before I turned eighteen. I'm just sorry that it took so long for me to see the light!"

Kate had remained silent throughout Caleb's tale and while he and I were hugging she went into the kitchen, returning shortly she broke up our reunion by saying, "I think this deserves a toast. If you gents don't mind I would like to say something. Caleb, welcome home, may your path be one of joy and success. Mort, I'm so happy that you have found Caleb and Dan after all these years. May you all enjoy each other for many years to come." She had been pouring drinks for all of us as she spoke, handing the glasses to Caleb and me, she said, "Cheers!" We clinked our glasses and drank our toasts.

Kate sat the bottle on the table and told us, "You boys continue your reminiscing as long as you like, but I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night."

Caleb got to his feet, "It was a pleasure meeting you and thank you so much for the coffee and pie, I appreciate it. Good night."

"It was my pleasure and please know that you're welcome here any time." Kate gave me a kiss and whispered, "Tell him the truth Mort."

Hugging her, I replied, "I will."

MCMCMCMC

After Kate had gone to bed I poured us another drink, as I handed it to him he asked, "So what brings you to Denver? Dan said something about a case you were working on, but he didn't elaborate."

I didn't want to tell him right out why I was here, so thought I would do some roundabout questioning. "Pa asked me to come down and help him with some things, Kate is a friend from Laramie who happened to be in Denver on business, so she is posing as my wife."

He chuckled, "I didn't figure you would marry again after Sara passed."

I ducked my head a bit then looked at him, "Oh, but I would marry Kate in a heartbeat … if only she would have me."

"You love her that much? I guess I just assumed that you wouldn't marry again."

"I care for Kate very much, she's a fine woman. I'll never stop loving Sara and I miss her still, but you can't hold a memory in your arms, or discuss dreams. Love has no boundaries Caleb. Have you ever loved someone to the point that the only time you feel whole is when they're with you?" He shook his head no. "Well, you'll find someone one day then you'll know what I mean. There's no feeling like it son, love is nearly an ache, but a good ache, it's hard to describe, but you'll know it when it happens."

"I hope I can find someone like that one day, in the meantime I hope that the love you and Kate share continues to make you happy."

"Thank you, enough about me. How long's it been since you talked with Pa or Dr. Vance?"

"Oh, it's been better than a month, I suppose. Why?" He was looking at me closely, did he sense something or just paying close attention? I wasn't able to read this quiet young man yet.

"How long has it been since you've seen Colonel Vance?" I figured I might as well cut to the chase, I wasn't one to beat around the bush much and I don't think Caleb was either.

He took a sip of his drink and I could tell he was giving serious thought as to how to answer my question. "Alright Mort, let's quit dancing around and just get to the meat of the matter. I have nothing to hide, so just ask your questions outright and get them off your chest."

I chuckled, took a swallow from my drink and studied him for a bit. I realized that he was a lot like his father, quiet, strong and to the point, I only hoped that he was as honest. "The case I'm on could tie into the Perkins place and Col. Vance. Pa asked me down here to help find my sister … she's been kidnapped." Caleb looked at me in disbelief, shaking his head. I continued, "Pa has been told that if her husband testifies, she will be killed. I'm trying to find where she's being held before the trial starts, but I'm running out of time. Who's staying at the Perkins place Caleb?"

He stood and walked to the kitchen, turning he asked, "Who's this man and what's he suppose to know that would constitute kidnapping someone? It must be awful serious for someone to go to these lengths to stop his testimony."

"He's going to testify against key members of the River Bend Gang. You didn't answer my question son. Who's staying at the Perkins place?"

With a sad look and a sigh, he told me, "I honestly don't know Mort. There have been men coming and going for the last month, but they are all strangers and there are guards at all the trails leading into the valley, they're telling whoever may pass that way to turn around and don't come back. It has been suggested to me that I turn a blind eye to the goings on. I don't like it, but I do as I'm told."

"Are you saying that Dr. Vance told you to ignore what's going on there?" I got up and paced the floor a bit, stopping at his side, I asked, "Don't you think it's just a bit strange that after all these years of letting you run the ranch, he tells you to lay off the Perkins' place? Caleb, you know something and you need to tell me before it's too late for Mary."

He looked at me for the longest time, kind of like he was wondering if I could be trusted, I could tell he had finally come to a decision, "All I know for sure is that Dr. Vance makes regular visits to the ranch, at least once a week and he usually has quite a pack on his horse when he goes in, but nothing when he comes out. Mort, I had no idea that anything really bad was happening, please believe me!"

I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense under my touch, I quietly responded, "I believe you Son. Now we have to figure out what we are going to do. You do know that Col. Vance is Doctor Vance's son, don't you?"

Nodding his head, "Yes, Dr. Vance has told me about him and how proud he was of him and his war record. I didn't let on that I served under him for a while."

"Do you know the whole story of Col. Vance and what happened after he lost his arm?"

He shook his head in the negative, so I told him the story of how the army had discharged Vance after he had begun showing signs of mental problems, then expunged his record of everything after his being wounded. They had told his father that he had been killed in action, but there was no body recovered.

"It's some of Jonathan Vance's high ranking men from the River Bend Gang that are being tried. I believe that Vance may be hiding at the Perkins place and that my sister is being held there and now it seems as though Dr. Vance knows he's there and is protecting him. Not only that, he knows that I am here and has heard all of the plans to try and free Mary. I have to find her Caleb, before he and his son decide to do something drastic."

Caleb sat back with a look of shock and disbelief. "Mort, I'll help any way that I can, but I just don't know about going into the Perkins place. It's easily defended and the men I've seen coming and going look like they know how to take care of themselves."

"Our ace in the hole is Pa. He used to visit the Perkins' a lot, in fact he courted their daughter for quite a long time before Doc and her got together, so he knows that country very well. I will talk to him and try to get some idea of how we can get in and out. And at this point we need to keep Dr. Vance out of our plans."

"I agree, but how are just the two of us going to be able to stop them?"

"I have lawman friends here that will help us. What about Danny, will he help?"

Caleb looked away and taking a deep breath, he told me, "He's in cahoots with them and has been for quite awhile. He has warned me a number of times to turn my head to what's going on, if I do then I won't get hurt. Mort, I'm worried about you, Dr. Vance and Dan know why you're here, so you aren't safe."

"I don't think they'll do anything to me until they get their hands on Hartley, he's the key to freeing their friends."

I finished off my drink and looked closely at Caleb. "Son, it'll be daylight in a few hours and I'm beat, let's get some shut-eye and continue this discussion after breakfast. Maybe we can come up with a plan after we rest up some. You can bunk on the couch."

"That sounds good to me. You've hit me with a lot of surprises, so I'll take you up on the couch."

"Good! See you in a few hours." I headed towards the bedroom, looking forward to a few hours sleep.

"Mort?" I stopped and turned towards Caleb. "It's real good to see you again."

Smiling, I said, "It's good to see you too Son."

MCMCMCMC

Kate woke just after daylight and rolled over to see Mort lying on his stomach, snoring lightly. She was glad he was finally sleeping soundly, as she had noticed that he had slept fitfully, with a lot of tossing and turning.

Kate slid out of bed slowly, so as to not wake him. She was getting a case of cabin fever, so had decided last night that she would take a ride out into the country this morning. She had laid out her riding garb the night before so she quietly dressed, grabbed her boots and headed to the kitchen. She packed a light lunch of a couple left over biscuits and some jerky. Leaving a note on the table for Mort telling him what she was doing, she tiptoed out of the house, put her boots on and headed to the barn.

Jasper greeted her with a nicker, as did Mort's horse. After petting them both, she bridled her horse and led him out of the stall, brushing him good before throwing the blanket and saddle on and cinching it down. She grabbed a canteen and after filling it at the pump she hung it on the saddle horn and tightening the cinch one more time, she mounted and rode out of town towards the mountains. She was looking forward to a quiet, relaxing morning in the hills.

MCMCMCMC

I tried to roll over, but I couldn't move my head because my neck had a kink in it and my arm was asleep from laying on it, but after much squirming I was finally able to get my free arm under me so I was able to roll to my side and sit up. I sat on the edge of the bed with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, cursing the fact that I had fallen asleep on my stomach, as it always gives me a stiff neck. I slipped into my shirt and pants, pulled my boots on and staggered to my feet, pulling my pants up I tucked my shirt in and fastened my belt, hoping that Kate had the coffee ready, because I could sure use a cup, but I walked into an empty kitchen with a cold stove. While I wondered where she could be, I started a fire in the stove and put the coffee on, then headed for the necessary room.

I heard a chuckle when I walked back in the house, "Mort, you look like you had a pretty rough night!"

I looked over at Caleb, who had just gotten up, "Well, you don't look real perky yourself young man. There's water and a towel by the back door. The coffee should be ready by the time you are."

Wondering where Kate was, I sat down at the kitchen table to wait for the coffee to finish boiling and saw a note, unfolding it, I saw it was from Kate. She wrote that she was getting cabin fever and decided to take a ride out into the country and would be back by noon. Damn, why did she go out alone? There were too many things that could happen to her and if she didn't return I would have no idea where to search. Caleb walked in just as I finished reading Kate's note, seeing the look on my face, he asked, "Mort? What's wrong, you look like you lost your best friend?"

"I may have … Kate has decided to take a morning horseback ride. Why the hell did she take off without telling me? She knows she could be in danger."

"Did she say where she was going? That's a big country, we could hunt for days and not find her."

"No she didn't, just said she would be back by noon." Looking at my watch, I saw it was only nine o'clock.

MCMCMCMC

Kate rode southeast towards the mountains. She just wasn't the type that could live in the city and was looking forward to spending some time in the open country. She had been on the trail for a couple hours, during which time she had seen deer, a coyote and now a small herd of elk that she stopped to watch feed. Suddenly the elk's heads came up and they looked towards the east, then spooked and ran off over the hill, Kate looked closely, trying to see what had startled the animals, but couldn't see anything out of place. It was mid morning and she knew that she would have to start back to town shortly, but she wanted to go to the top of the hill so she could see around the countryside. With that goal in mind she continued, planning to eat her snack and rest her horse on top, then head home.

MCMCMCMC

I suddenly wasn't very hungry, but I cooked some bacon and fried a few potatoes and while we were eating, I suggested that we go talk to Pa and see if he knew a back way into the Perkins valley. I tried not to worry about Kate and hoped she would be back before noon.

It was late morning by the time we arrived at Pa's and he was just returning from his daily stroll around town. Old habits are hard to break and Pa was no exception, as a lawman he had been patrolling the streets of different towns for better than fifty years.

"Good morning Pa. How are you today?"

Pa was smiling with delight, but I could tell he was also wondering how Caleb and I knew each other. "Morning Son. Caleb, how are you boy, haven't seen you for quite awhile?"

Caleb shook hands with Pa and smiling he replied, "I'm doing well Mr. Cory. You are looking real spry this morning, good to see you again."

I gave Pa an amused look and asked, "Do you know who Caleb Carter really is?" At Pa's blank look, I continued, "Remember those two young boys Sara and I took in after my deputy was killed? Well Caleb is the oldest brother."

Pa was shocked and looked at Caleb closely, "Charley Reed's boy? Why didn't you tell me Caleb?"

"Like I told Uncle Mort, I wanted to become someone he could be proud of and not be remembered as the rebellious trouble maker."

Slapping him on the shoulder, I commented, "Well you have certainly done that Son, I just wish you hadn't waited so long to let me know you were around, we've missed some good years."

Pa spoke up, "Come in, let's sit and talk some old times, I'll put the coffee on." We entered the house smiling and all talking at once.

MCMCMCMC

Kate topped the hill and sat looking around over the country, she could see miles in all directions, what a beautiful sight. She was enjoying the scenery when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking down the hill she saw a man stagger out of the trees and fall to the ground. Kate urged her horse towards the man, while carefully looking around. She dismounted when she reached him, finding that he was bleeding badly from a gunshot wound to his back. Turning him over she saw a young man who looked very familiar, he was about thirty years old and had sandy brown hair and looked a lot like Caleb, could this be his brother? Upon closer examination Kate saw that the bullet had exited at the top of his shoulder. She hadn't thought to bring her medical bag, therefore had nothing with which to bandage him.

She offered the canteen to the man, who tried to pull away from her and had a frightened look on his face. "It's all right, I'm just trying to help you. You've been shot, can you tell me who did it?"

Although he was in a great deal of pain Kate could see him relax a little as he answered, "I know who it was and I'm going to kill him when I get back on my feet. But right now I need to get to town, it's a matter of life or death!" His breathing was labored and he was close to passing out.

"I don't think you can make it to town, you've lost a lot of blood and are very close to losing consciousness."

"I have to go, I have to warn him!" The young man tried to get up, but fell back, nearly passing out, "Please you have to help me, at least take a message to him for me!"

Pushing gently on his shoulders, Kate got him to lie back and relax. "All right, I will go to town and get your friend, in the meantime you need to stay calm and try to relax. Who am I supposed to find for you?"

"Mort Cory … you need to tell him Jack Perkins is here to kill him! I overheard him talking to Perry. I slipped away and jumped on my horse, but they saw me and started shooting. They're using a woman as bait to get to Mort. Please warn him." With that he slipped into darkness.

Kate's heart skipped a couple beats and making the young man as comfortable as she could, she headed back to town as fast as her horse could carry her. She had to catch Mort before he rode out of town!

MCMCMCMC

After visiting over three or four cups of coffee, I told Pa that we needed to get into the Perkins place without being seen and asked if he knew any routes that would give us cover.

He studied on it a moment before asking, "Why do you need to sneak into the Perkins place? There's a perfectly good road right up to the front porch." His twinkling eyes were telling me that he wanted to hear the whole story.

Shaking my head and thinking that I never had been able to get anything over on him, I smiled and replied, "Yes, there is, but we can't use it. See Pa, I think that is where Mary is being held. Caleb's been told to keep away from there and ignore the comings and goings of anyone in that area. I need to get in there to see if what I suspect is true."

"Well, why didn't you say so to begin with? But son, the Perkins place is owned by John Vance, I can't imagine that he would allow anyone to use it, he must not know that people are staying there."

I started to answer, but Caleb spoke up first, "He knows Mr. Cory. I've seen him packing supplies into the place for the last month or better. He may not know that they are holding your daughter captive, but he knows who the people are."

"Pa, I think that Jack Perkins and Jonathan Vance are one in the same person and they are holding Mary at the ranch. That's why we need to know how to get into the valley undetected. Will you help us?"

"I still can't believe John knows Mary is there, after all he knows she's being held and may die if the demands aren't met. Why would he allow that? No, he can't know the whole story."

I stood and putting my hand on his shoulder, I told him, "Branch McGary has told us that the ringleader is Vance's son, a man that at one time I called a friend. What better way to get his demands met than by someone who has worked for the government and a sheriff. That's why he kidnapped Mary, he knew that we would do everything in our power to save her."

The elder Cory sat in thought for a few moments then told them, "Yes there's another way in that hardly anyone knows about. It's what looks like a box canyon on the northeast side of the mountain range surrounding the Perkins valley, but it isn't a box canyon, it's actually a slot canyon, barely wide enough to lead a horse through. I haven't been through there for forty years, so it may be blocked by now, but it's worth a try. Let me get my gun and hat."

"Pa, just tell us how to find it, I don't want you to put yourself in danger. We have no idea what to expect and I don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt."

"There's no way I could explain how to find that canyon, so I'm going. Saddle my horse while I get my things, that's final."

"Caleb, help me here!"

Caleb started to answer me when Pa swore, I knew right then that I wasn't going to win. "Damn it Mort! This is my daughter and your sister we're talking about and there's no way you are making me stay out of it short of locking me in jail, so saddle my horse while I pack some supplies and ammunition. Is that understood?"

Throwing my hands up in resignation, I looked at this stubborn man who I so admired and loved, "All right Pa, I understand. We'll get her back, don't worry. We'll go get our gear and meet you back here in about half an hour."

Caleb and I were riding back to Kate's when he said, "I can see where you get your stubbornness, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Will he be all right?"

Laughing I told him, "He'll probably fare better than all of us. Pa's one of the toughest men I've ever known, mentally and physically. He'll make it." At least that is what I kept telling myself.

We had loaded our gear into our saddle bags, grabbed our rifles and extra ammo when Caleb asked, "What about Kate?"

I had been thinking about that, "I'll leave a note telling her I rode out to the ranch with you. That should keep her satisfied and in town."

"But, what if she doesn't come back?"

"I'll deal with that IF and when it happens." I didn't want to think about it.

MCMCMCMC

Kate had just hit the main trail when four riders surrounded and stopped her. "Ma'am, we need you to come with us."

Kate backed her horse up and tried to go around the men, but one of them pulled her off her horse and put her in front of him on his saddle, effectively pinning her arms when she tried to fight him. She watched them attach a note to her saddle, tie the bridle reins up and send her horse towards town with a slap on the rump.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kate tried struggling, but realized the man was much too strong so she relaxed, biding her time.

A man who she determined must be in charge answered her, "Our boss requires your presence; you won't be harmed unless you force us. My name is Perry, if there is anything you need, or if any of our men bother you, please let me know and I'll do my best to rectify the problem."

Kate knew she wouldn't be able to get away, so she just nodded her head in understanding. She studied the men carefully, trying to determine what they had in mind for her … they were not typical outlaws, these men were wearing nicer clothes, had good mounts and were very polite. She didn't know what to make of them, but she wasn't going to let her guard down.

MCMCMCMC

We'd been on the trail about an hour when we saw a saddled horse walking down the trail, I could see no rider close by, but as we got closer I recognized the horse and a knot suddenly formed in my stomach, it was Kate's mount! I kicked my horse into a lope and jumped off as I got to him, causing him to shy and walk away, but he calmed down as I talked to him. I began petting him, looking all around for Kate, as I checked her horse over carefully I saw a note tied to the saddle horn and ... blood!

Pa and Caleb rode up as I was taking the note from the saddle, "Who's horse is it?" Pa asked, looking all around for the rider. Then looking more closely at me, he noticed how pale I was, "What is it Son, what's wrong?"

Reading the note I just couldn't believe what I saw. Pa and Caleb were suddenly by my side, handing Pa the note, I said, "They have Kate … "

Pa read the note out loud, "We have Mrs. Munroe, she has not been harmed. You will be sent instructions on what you need to do. Failure to follow those instructions will result in her death."

I looked at Pa and whispered, "I should never have let her ride out by herself, if something happens to her I ..." Taking a deep breath I fought to keep control.

Caleb put his hand on my shoulder, "Mort, you didn't let her ride out alone, she left without us knowing. Don't blame yourself."

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better and there's blood on her saddle … is it hers or someone else's?"

Pa suggested, "Let's back track her horse, maybe we can find where she was and what happened, it may not be her blood. Come on Son, you need to keep a clear head, remember what you told me a few days ago?"

MCMCMCMC

Kate's captors made no effort to hide where they were going, so she was committing all the terrain to her memory. If she could escape, she would be able to find her way out with no problem.

It seemed as though Perry read her mind, as he told her, "Don't even think about trying to escape. There are guards at all the entrances; you wouldn't get out of sight of the house. We aren't going to harm you, ma'am … if your friend does what he's told."

"I have no idea who you are or what you want." However, Kate already had a pretty good idea what they wanted. Why hadn't she just stayed in bed with Mort this morning?

MCMCMCMC

We back tracked Kate's horse, he had been trotting down the trail for quite a ways then I saw where he had been running like he was scared. Within a few hundred yards we found where a group of horses and I presume riders had milled around. There were no footprints, only horse tracks, so we don't know if they and Kate talked or if they didn't see each other. The group of horses had come in and returned on a trail from the southeast, but we found Jasper's tracks on the west trail, so we continued following his tracks. We had gone another quarter mile or so when we found where Kate had dismounted and looking around I spotted a pool of blood, not yet dry.

With my heart thudding rapidly, I said, "There's blood here, let's find where it came from."

We spread out to search. It was Pa who found the man, he had been shot in the back and was still bleeding some, turning him over I was shocked to see that it was Dan Reed!

"Caleb, over here, it's Dan. Bring a canteen!" I pressed my kerchief against the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Caleb lifted Dan's head encouraging him to drink, "Danny, it's me, Caleb. Look at me Dan, who did this to you?"

"I'm sorry Caleb … you were right … he's no good … " Dan was having a hard time catching his breath, but he continued, "He's going to kill Uncle Mort … Caleb, you have to warn him!" Clutching Caleb's shirt he fell back, unconscious.

Caleb and Pa looked at me as I said, "Let's get this boy to a doctor, he's lost a lot of blood and won't last much longer if he isn't tended to."

Caleb had the largest horse, so we put Dan on the saddle in front of him and started back to town. While we rode I was doing some powerful thinking. There was no doubt a lot of people wanted me dead, but who was Dan talking about? And where was Kate? Is she the one who helped Danny, was she on the way back to town for help when something happened? So many unanswered questions!

MCMCMCMC

We had to travel slower going back to town because of Dan, so it was almost three hours before we pulled up outside of Doctor Carlson's. Pa had come ahead of us to make sure the doc was in his office, so they were waiting as we rode up. I helped Caleb carry Dan in … following the doctor into an examining room, we placed him on the table. He didn't look good, his breathing was shallow and rapid, his face was pale and he was still losing blood … I didn't hold out a lot of hope of him surviving. The doctor shooed us out of the office and told us he would let us know his prognosis as soon as he examined him.

I told Caleb that there was nothing I could do here, so I was going to check to see if by any chance Kate was home. Pa rode along with me … I hurried into the house, hoping to find her, but knowing I wouldn't.

Pa had followed me in, walking up behind me he put his hand on my shoulder, "We'll find her Son, don't worry."

I turned and looked at him, worry etched on my face, I whispered, "Dead or alive? This is my fault, I should never have stayed here with her or allowed her to take part in this investigation, it has put her in danger and maybe even have gotten her killed." I collapsed onto a kitchen chair, with my head in my hands as I fought for control.

Pa didn't say anything, he just remained by my side, with his hand squeezing my shoulder.

Taking a few deep breaths to compose myself I got up and headed for the door, "I'm going to talk with Marshal McGary and tell him what's going on, maybe he'll be able to help us."

MCMCMCMC

After riding slowly for two hours and covering what Kate figured was about five miles, the small group of riders entered a beautiful valley which had a large house, barn and corrals situated along a creek that ran through the middle of rolling flatlands, with trees covering the surrounding hills. Under any other circumstances Kate would have been thrilled to visit, but she realized that whatever was in store for her was about to take place.

Perry led the group into the ranch yard where he helped her down from her captor's horse. She stood looking around the yard, trying to stretch the kinks out of her back and legs after the long, uncomfortable trip riding double.

"I apologize for your discomfort Mrs. Munroe, please come with me, you can freshen up then join us for dinner."

Kate was led into the large ranch house and shown to a small bedroom down the hall from the living room. "You will find everything you need to refresh yourself. When you have finished you may join us in the dining room."

Kate entered the bedroom to find warm water, wash cloths, clean towels and toiletries. Besides the bed, the room was furnished with a chest of drawers, dressing table, complete with a large mirror, as well as a closet containing a few dresses.

She washed her hands and face but did not change her clothes, deciding she would wear what she had on until learning what was in store for her. After a lengthy delay, she left the room and walked to the dining room. Upon entering she saw four people seated at the table, at the head of the table was a one armed man whom she assumed was Jonathon Vance, sitting to his right was Perry, the man who had brought her here, on his left was a nice looking middle aged woman, and beside her was Doctor John Vance!

The men rose to their feet as she entered, with Perry indicating that Kate was to be seated in the chair next to his. As Kate sat down Perry made introductions, "You know Dr. Vance I believe, this is our guest, Mary Hartley and our host, Colonel Jonathan Vance. May I present Mrs. Kate Munroe." As he finished the introductions, he poured her a glass of wine then took his seat.

Col. Vance spoke, "Thank you Captain. Welcome to Hidden Valley Ranch Mrs. Munroe, I trust you have been treated courteously. If there is anything you desire, please let one of the staff know and it will be taken care of immediately, I want your stay with us to be comfortable."

Kate smiled and replied, "Thank you Colonel, but I believe I would be much more comfortable in my own home. If you would kindly escort me there, I would appreciate it."

With a small smile he replied, "Let us discuss that tomorrow shall we, tonight we will relax with pleasant company and enjoy a wonderful meal prepared especially for my guests. I propose a toast to all our loved ones, may they remain safe and healthy."

Kate lifted her glass along with the others, thinking that the toast was probably very appropriate under the circumstances.

MCMCMCMC

As we were leaving Kate's a young man rode up asking, "Excuse me, where can I find Mort Cory?"

I was immediately on guard, with my hand close to the butt of my pistol. He was a clean-cut man of approximately thirty-five years of age, wearing nice clothing, although a bit dusty and riding a good looking line back dun.

"What do you want with him?" Pa said as he walked over to stand on my left, carrying his old rifle.

The man sat with both hands on the saddle horn making no sudden moves and smiling, he replied, "I was asked to deliver a letter to him and was given this address."

"Well, you can deliver your letter, I'm Mort Cory." My eyes had been searching the area around us, looking for anything suspicious, but I could see nothing out of the ordinary.

"I am going to reach into my coat pocket for the letter, please don't be alarmed." Doing as he said he would, he slowly reached into the inside breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out an envelope. He guided his horse a little closer to the porch and handed the letter over to me, saying, "I was asked to wait for a reply, if it's alright I will water and rest my horse at the corral. When you have read the letter and are ready to give me your answer, please let me know."

I nodded my head and watched him ride to the water trough, where he dismounted and loosened the cinch, he then emptied his canteen and refilled it with fresh water from the pump. After his horse had drank his fill he led him into the shade of the barn and sat on a wagon tongue, not paying any attention to us.

I looked at the letter; it was an ordinary envelope with my name on it, written in a bold cursive style. I looked over at Pa, "Well I guess now we'll find out what they want me to do." Sitting in one of the chairs on the porch, I opened the letter.

 _'Lt. Cory,_

 _As you probably suspect, I have Mrs. Munroe in my custody. What you may not be aware of, is that I'm also holding Mrs. Hartley._

 _I understand that both of these ladies mean a great deal to you, therefore I am sure you will do everything in your power to meet my demands, which if not met, will result in their untimely demise._

 _You have until five o'clock tomorrow to complete the following requirements:_

 _Deliver Tom Hartley to the Hidden Valley Ranch … you will be required to accompany him. You will tell the army and Marshal's office that if anyone is seen in the area, the women, as well as Mr. Hartley and yourself, will be killed._

 _Once it has been determined that no one has followed you, we will return Mrs. Munroe and Mrs. Hartley to Denver._

 _As you know, I do not make idle threats Lieutenant. Therefore I leave the fate of the women in your hands._

 _I suggest you begin post haste._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Colonel Jonathan P. Vance_

Handing the letter to Pa, I told him, "He's insane, there's no way that I can get Tom released, let alone deliver him in the time he's allotted." Cory senior sadly watched his son step off the porch, more despondent than he had ever seen him before.

I walked over to where Vance's messenger waited. "You can tell your boss that I will do my best to get Hartley to him in the time specified, but I'm afraid it will take longer than he has given me. It's a four or five hour ride just to get to where he is being held and I'm not sure how long it will take to get him released to my custody. If he could give me another day, I'm pretty sure that I can be there."

The man had risen as I approached, "I will relay your concerns, but I can't guarantee that they will be acted upon. Good luck Mr. Cory." He tightened the cinch, mounted his horse and giving me a nod, rode off.

MCMCMCMC

Untying and mounting my horse, I said, "Come on Pa, let's go see Branch. If anyone can help us get Tom, it will be him." He quickly caught up to me and we headed across town to the U.S. Marshal's office.

It was early evening when we stopped our horses at their office, I hoped that Branch was still in as time was of the utmost importance. The door wasn't locked, so we might be in luck, but Branch wasn't in his office, I stepped out into the hall and hollered, "Is anyone here? Branch, I need to talk to you, it's urgent!"

Nothing! Where was everyone? I yelled once more, louder this time, finally I saw someone poke their head out of a door down the hall, "What's all the commotion about? We're in a meeting so your business better be damned urgent."

"I need to talk with Branch McGary, it's a matter of life or death!" I was walking toward the man as I was talking.

About that time Branch came out the door to see what the disturbance was. "Mort, what the …," seeing the look on my face he hurried to where we were, "what is it? You look like the world has come to an end."

I showed him the kidnapping note and explained what had happened to Dan Reed, who, I hoped was still fighting for his life at the doctor's. "I could really use your help Branch. If I don't show up with Tom he'll kill the women, can you help us?"

Taking my arm, he led me to the room where the meeting was taking place, upon entering he explained to the men present what was happening and asked the marshal and the deputies what they could do to help. He then asked me "Mort, do you have any kind of plan? You know as well as we do that Vance won't release you after delivering Hartley, he may possibly let the women go, but it's a cinch that you won't come out alive."

"We've thought about that, my father knows that country like the back of his hand and knows of a slot canyon that begins on the northeast side of the mountain and the well hidden entry is the only way in from that direction. He says the canyon opens, unseen, into a dry river bed about a mile from the ranch, but you can stay out of sight until almost to the house. I doubt that there would be any guards at that end of the valley. If we could get a company of troops and some deputies in there before I arrive with Hartley there might be a chance of overpowering Vance's men, they will be concentrating on our arrival, so it may work."

U.S. Marshal Grady Logan stood to his full six feet seven inches and asked me, "Captain Cory, while you were still a lieutenant I believe you served with Vance, is that correct?" I nodded and without waiting for an answer, he continued, "What was your opinion of the man?"

I wondered how Logan knew I had made captain before the war ended, "He was a brilliant soldier and tactician, the men loved him and would have followed him to hell and back. It is my opinion that he would have made general before the war was over. Unfortunately, he missed that opportunity when he was wounded and, for the lack of a better description, went crazy. "

Nodding his head as I was speaking, "You are correct Captain and he is still a brilliant man, he just proceeded in the wrong direction." He paced back and forth for a few minutes, deep in thought, finally continuing, "The only reason we have Tom Hartley in custody is to testify against a half a dozen of Col. Vance's men, but what I'm seeing in this situation is a chance to apprehend ALL of the River Bend Gang, along with Vance himself. If you all agree, I will send a rider to the commander of the troop holding Hartley with orders to deliver him to us immediately, they should be here within eight or ten hours. In the meantime we can scout this hidden canyon Mr. Cory knows about and make plans on how we will execute the rescue of the hostages and hopefully protect you and Hartley."

A rider was dispatched immediately, with orders to bring Tom and the troops back. Marshal Logan, Branch, Pa and myself spent the next several hours working out plans on how to best apprehend Vance and his men with the least amount of bloodshed.

MCMCMCMC

It was about three hours before daylight when Pa and I left the marshal's office. We were both so tired we could hardly hold our heads up but we stopped by the doctor's to see how Dan was doing. There was still a light on in the office so I knocked gently, hoping someone was awake to hear us. The door was opened almost immediately by a young lady, "Good evening Miss, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but we were wondering if we could find out how our friend is doing. He was brought in earlier this afternoon with a gunshot wound to the back."

She stepped aside, opening the door wide, "Please come in gentlemen and follow me. Your friend lost a great deal of blood, but the bullet missed any vital organs, so he should be fine and able to go home within a few days." She stopped at a door, opening it she told us, "Please don't stay long, he needs his rest."

"Thank you ma'am, I appreciate you letting us visit. Please thank the doctor for us and send the bill to me in care of Mort Cory." She ushered us in, then quietly retreated, closing the door gently behind her.

Dan was nearly as white as the sheets he was lying on, but his breathing was steady and he looked to be sleeping peacefully. I noticed Caleb sleeping on a cot along the wall. I gently shook his shoulder, "Caleb, wake up son." He jerked awake grabbing for his gun. I quickly stopped him, "Caleb, its Mort. You're all right. Why don't you come home with us, you can get cleaned up and have a decent meal then we'll come back in the morning and check on Dan."

"Dang Uncle Mort, you startled me. What have you been doing? I expected you here hours ago." He sat up yawning then ran fingers through his tousled hair as he looked over to where Dan lay.

Chuckling I answered, "Didn't mean to scare you Son, let's go home and we'll tell you everything that is going on, then we'll all get some rest. I'm just about out on my feet."

After checking Dan, Caleb left the doctor's office with us and headed to Kate's for some much needed rest.

MCMCMCMC

I didn't even take time to undress, I just collapsed across the bed, but sleep didn't come easy to me. I laid there worrying about Kate. _If Vance has injured her in any way, I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands! As a lawman, I have most times kept my temper under control, but this is one time I'm afraid that I won't be able to._

I jerked awake as someone was shaking my shoulder, "Wake up Mort, it's time to go. Come on."

Relaxing when I saw that it was Caleb, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rubbing my eyes, I asked, "What time is it?"

"About noon, Branch is here, he says that Tom is at his office and the deputies and a troop of soldiers are on their way to the canyon with your Pa. Breakfast is ready, come on."

After washing my hands and face, I joined Caleb and Branch in the kitchen, where there was a steaming cup of coffee waiting for me. Branch was at the stove, serving up some pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Morning Mort, I'm glad to see that you finally got a little sleep, how're you feeling?"

Taking the offered plate, I replied, "Sleep was a long time coming, as for how I feel, I'm scared, scared that something will go wrong and I'm scared for Kate …"

Putting his hand on my shoulder, he told me, "We're doing everything possible to ensure that nothing happens to Kate or your sister, but you know as well as I do that we can't guarantee anything. Just keep your mind on the task at hand and try not to worry."

Someone walked in the kitchen door as I was replying, but I didn't pay any attention, "Easier said than done, but I'll be all right when it comes down to the wire." Looking at Branch, then Caleb, I continued, "I have two of the best men at my back to help me."

Behind me a voice said, "Make that four of the best men!"

Turning and rising quickly, with a smile on my face I shook hands with two of the best friends I've ever had, exclaiming, "Jess! Slim! Am I ever glad to see you! But what are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking care of Laramie?"

Amid laughter and back slapping, Jess replied, "Good to see you too, Mort and Laramie is in the capable hands of Cal, that's why you hired him, wasn't it?"

Laughing and accepting a cup of coffee and some breakfast, they both joined us at the table, with Slim continuing the explanations, "We were in Denver on Overland business and thought we would stop and visit a while before we head home. So, what's going on?"

Branch and Caleb both looked at me and with a dismal look on my face, I answered, "My sister's been kidnapped, Kate's been abducted and I've been told that if Mary's husband and I aren't at the Perkins ranch by five o'clock today they will kill the women. They also said they will kill all four of us if they see any military or lawmen." Jess and Slim looked at each other with shock and dismay.

After composing myself, I introduced Caleb to them and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened since I received the telegram from Pa. When I mentioned Jonathan Vance, Slim spoke up, "I remember him and you're right, he was a brilliant man, it was a shame what happened to him."

I nodded adding, "He's still brilliant Slim, he's just channeled it in the wrong direction and I'm not sure we can stop him."

Describing our plans, both men agreed that it looked like it was the best course of action. Jess spoke up, "What do you want us to do?"

"You boys don't have to be a part of this, you have your business to take care of, without having to deal with this. I appreciate it, but …"

Slim and Jess spoke at the same time, "Mort! If it concerns you, we are a part of it. Now, what can we do to help?"

Smiling at them with gratitude, I said, "Thank you that means a lot."

I nodded toward Branch, he answered them, "Jess, you, Slim and I will try to find the guards, take them out of action, then ride into the ranch after Mort and Hartley go in. It is all risky, but hopefully most of their attention will be on Mort and the others. We also have to remember that the guard at the gate will probably escort you and Hartley to the ranch, when they return we will have to take them prisoner also. Any questions?"

At a negative nod from everyone, I added, "We have about four hours until I am supposed to be there. Let's get going."

Caleb spoke up, "You're not leaving me out of this Uncle Mort! I know that country better than anyone and I can get you close to those guards without being detected and I won't take no for an answer. My brother is fighting for his life because of Vance and I won't be left behind!"

Smiling, I told him, "We'll be happy to have you Son." Looking around at my friends, I told them, "There's just one thing I want to say before we go. No matter how this turns out, I want to thank all of you. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. Now let's do it!"

MCMCMCMC

We all checked our guns and made sure our gun belts were full of ammunition, gathered out gear and saddled our horses, each quiet with their own thoughts. I rode to the Marshal's office to pick up Tom, I wasn't looking forward to riding with him for the next few hours, but I would try to control my temper, at least until everyone was safe, if such was to be.

Branch, Jess, Slim and Caleb followed a different trail that Caleb knew would bring them within a mile of two of the main gate at the ranch. They would wait until we had passed the ranch gate before they made their move to take out the guards.

Tom and I rode in silence for the first hour. He finally opened a conversation, "Mort, I know you've never thought much of me and I can't blame you. I haven't been a very good husband over the years, but there is one thing I want you to know …" He stopped his horse, making me look at him. "I love Mary with all my heart and I have tried not to do anything that would hurt her, but it seemed that I just couldn't catch any breaks, until I meant Vance." He took a deep breath before continuing, "He was so persuasive, such a great leader, I got caught up in his enthusiasm and would have followed him to the ends of the earth. After he left the army, he started out helping people, sure we stole, but he gave it to the women and children whose husbands and fathers were at war, or had been killed, but then he went bad and he started murdering the prosperous ranchers, store keepers, whoever had what he wanted, he got so he just didn't care who he hurt. I know I haven't been a very good person, but I never did anything really bad and I didn't want to start, but I was too much of a coward to quit. About two months after Vance went off the deep end I was approached by one of his lieutenants, he told me that the army was investigating Vance and the River Bend Gang. He threatened me and said I would be charged with treason and murder if I didn't help him gather information against Vance and the gang riding with him. That's when I started working for the army and I continued until they told me they had enough evidence to prosecute. They made a raid and caught some of the gang, including me to make it look good. They've since caught more and some of those have also agreed to testify against Vance and the gang in exchange for immunity." Tom sat staring at his horse's ears for a time before telling me, "Mort, I swear if I make it through this I will be the best husband to Mary you've ever seen! I've been offered a job with the army, I'm going to take it and see what happens." When he finished, he kicked his horse into a trot and headed up the trail.

Well, I just sat there, he had talked more in those few minutes than he had ever talked to me before and I had to admit that what he said made me rethink how I've felt about him all these years. I'm not saying that I forgave him for some of the things he's done, but maybe he isn't quite as bad as I thought. I guess for now, I will give him the benefit of the doubt. I started my horse after him, riding silently until we reached the ranch gate.

Two men were waiting at the gate, "Good evening Mr. Hartley, Mr. Cory, my name is Perry, please follow me." Perry was a man about sixty years old, who carried himself with the mark of a military man, he had a pleasant smile and polite manner, the other man was dressed better than the average ranch hand and carried a pistol like he knew how to use it.

We followed them on towards the ranch, arriving about twenty minutes later at a well kept, prosperous looking operation. As we rode in I noticed there were at least a dozen armed men scattered around the buildings and hard telling how many others inside.

As we stopped in front of the main ranch house a man walked out onto the porch. It was Jonathan Vance and he looked about the same as I remembered, but his easy going nature was gone, replaced by what I would describe as a mad man. I felt my chances of survival drop considerably.

MCMCMCMC

It was nearing five o'clock and Kate was staring out the window of a small, private drawing room just down the hall from her bedroom when she heard a light knock on the door. Turning toward the door, she called, "Come in."

The door opened and revealed Mrs. Hartley, "I hope I'm not intruding, but I would like to talk with you."

"Please, do come in, I have been wanting to visit with you also." Kate walked to the door, closing it softly behind her guest. "Please, sit down. Would you like some coffee, or perhaps a glass of wine?"

Smiling, she said, "I believe a glass of wine would be just what I need. Thank you." She seated herself in one of the two wingback chairs facing a small fireplace and watched Kate.

Kate studied her visitor while she was pouring the wine, she knew that this woman was Mort's sister, but they hadn't had a chance to visit. Mary Hartley was a woman of about her own age, not quite as tall, but slender, with dark brown hair and eyes and she very much resembled her brother. Kate gathered the glasses and walking to Mary, she handed her one, then seated herself in the other chair.

Kate held her glass in the air, saying, "It's very nice to finally be able to visit with you Mrs. Hartley. Here's to our health and to our loved ones."

"Thank you Mrs. Munroe, I'm pleased to get the chance to visit with you also." Mary took a sip of her wine, while looking over her glass at Kate, wondering who she was and why she was here. "Mrs. Munroe, may I ask why you are here? It doesn't seem that you know Mr. Vance."

"Please call me Kate. I believe the only reason I am here is because I know your brother and Mr. Vance feels that he can use me to get what he wants from Mort."

Mary looked at her questioningly, "You know Mort? What would Mr. Vance want from him, they don't even know one another?"

"On the contrary, they were in the war together. Mrs. Hartley, do you know why you're here?" Kate had the feeling that Mary had no idea what was going on.

"Why yes, Tom wired me to come to Denver, as he had found a ranch that he was interested in and wanted my opinion as to whether we should invest. Mr. Vance met me in Denver and informed me that he was working with my husband and that Tom had asked him to escort me to the ranch to await him, he was running later than he had anticipated and to please wait for him. Why do you ask?"

Kate refilled their glasses before answering, "Mary, may I call you Mary?" At her nod, she continued, "What I am about to tell you will be a shock to you, I'm sure. Your husband has been working for the army trying to collect evidence against Vance. That information has led to the arrest of several of Vance's key men." Mary sat shaking her head, unable to believe what Kate was telling her. "Mort received a telegram from your father about two weeks ago saying he needed help and to come to Denver as soon as he could. When Mort arrived he learned from your father that you had been kidnapped and were being held as ransom in exchange for your husband. Do you know anything about what I've just told you?"

Mary gave her an incomprehensive stare, "Ransom! I really have no idea what you are trying to say. My husband has been in New Mexico on business for the last month, he wires me every week telling me that he is busy with the new ranch he invested in and he would be here as soon as he had wrapped up the loose ends."

"Mrs. Hartley, your husband has been working with the war department investigating war crimes for the last ten years. They have gathered enough evidence to convict Mr. Vance and his men of robbery, murder and treason committed against the North and South during the war and after. There have been several arrests made and your husband is being held in an undisclosed location until the trial, which is to take place this month in Denver. I was abducted to force Mort to help them bring your husband here."

"That's preposterous, you're just making this up! Just who are you and what are you to my brother? He has never mentioned you to me and it's hard to believe anything you are saying."

She jumped up and had nearly reached the door before Kate grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face her. Kate put her face right up to Mary's and snarled, "Your brother has put his life in danger to try and keep your husband alive and I won't have you running to Vance with the information I just told you! I have overheard Vance and Perry talking and Mort will be here with your husband any minute now and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him safe and I would suggest you do the same for your husband!"

Kate pulled Mary over to the window, which happened to look out over the entrance to the ranch yard. As they approached the window Kate could see four riders entering the ranch yard, when they got closer her heart skipped a beat … Mort was one of the lead riders, "Mary, is one of the riders your husband?"

Mary's face paled as she watched the riders enter the yard, nodding her head she asked, "What are they going to do to them?"

Kate glared hard at her, "What do you think they're going to do? Your husband betrayed them and now they are going to get their revenge and because Mort's dispensable to them, they will kill him also, even though he has done everything they asked and has brought your husband here to save your life!"

Mary listened to her, finally asking, "What can we do? Tom may not be worth much to anyone else, but I love him and Mort is my big brother, I couldn't stand to see anything happen to them. Let me help."

Kate said they would just have to wait and see what they could do, in the meantime they sat back and waited for Vance to send for them and all the while Kate wished that they hadn't found her derringer.

MCMCMCMC

Branch, Jess, Slim and Caleb had left the main trail a few miles before they approached the ranch gate, leading them up into the trees on the hillside. They had reached the area where one of the guards was positioned, Caleb told Jess that he would ride up to him, as they knew he was the ranch foreman and wouldn't be alarmed. Jess was to circle around behind and disarm him, they would then do the same with the other guard. There were two men at the main gate also, Caleb would ride up to them to pass the time of day while the other three would sneak up behind them. Everything went according to plans and all the guards were safely tied and gagged.

After the last of the guards were subdued, Caleb told the men, "It's about a mile on into the ranch, there have never been any other guards, so it should be safe to ride on in. The ranch house faces the north east, this road heads about due east, then turns and goes straight into the ranch yard. There is a sixteen man bunkhouse and cook-shack to the left of the main house, the barn and corrals are directly to the east of that. The west or right side of the house is open for about fifty yards, then it is timbered, the back of the house is about fifteen yards from the trees and would probably be our best bet at getting in unseen. The kitchen is at the rear of the house and there is a door leading out to the back yard. I know of a trail that will get us to the back of the house unseen and we will be able to see if there are guards patrolling behind the house."

Jess slapped Caleb on the shoulder and told him, "That's just what we needed to know, you've given a great description of the layout. Now what's the inside like?"

Caleb smiled proudly, appreciating Jess's remark. "The kitchen has two doors leading into the main part of the house. One leads to the dining area, which opens onto the living room, the other leads to the office and two bedrooms, via a hallway. There is a door off the hallway which opens into the living room just past the kitchen door. It opens into the living room near the foot of the stairs, the stairs lead up to three more bedrooms. The main entrance to the house enters into the living room about in the middle of the front wall. It is my guess that Vance will have everyone in the living room."

Branch, Jess and Slim looked at one another and Slim informs them, "Caleb and I will take the hallway door, you two sneak into the dining room, that way you can spread out a little. Caleb, do you have any idea where everyone will be gathered?"

"Unless they've rearranged the furniture, this is the way it's laid out." He drew a diagram in the dirt showing a large desk and chair in the corner by the stairwell, there was a couch and two chairs facing the fireplace, behind the couch was a table with lamps, along the kitchen wall was a game table with four chairs. "I imagine that Vance will be close to the game table, looking towards the entrance."

The four men looked toward the house, then nodding their heads, "Let's go!"

MCMCMCMC

Mort Cory Senior had led the troop of fifteen soldiers and five U.S. Marshal's deputies to the slot canyon. They had left Denver in the early morning and arrived at the canyon about noon, he had everyone dismount and rest while he and two other men searched the canyon.

Cory found that the canyon was still passable. Even though a couple of trees had fallen, they could still get around them. Going back to the men he explained what they would find going through the canyon and the terrain once they reached the other side of the mountain.

"Once we get in the dry creek bed we will have to be very quiet, sound will carry a long way along the bottom of the wash. We will travel approximately a mile up the wash before we get close to the ranch house. Keep all noise to a minimum, with no talking, use signs only for communication. Once we reach the ranch we will spread out and pick our man, Sergeant, pick some of your best men to go around and cover the flanks, make sure that no one escapes. We will try to capture them alive, but don't take any unnecessary chances. Are there any questions?"

As there were no responses, Mort Senior told them, "We will rest here until two o'clock, then we will go into the canyon, you men follow quietly and be ready for whatever may arise. We will wait until we are needed at the ranch house then make our move. Good luck."

MCMCMCMC

Colonel Vance, also known as Jack Perkins, looked down on the arrivals. Perry rode forward saying, "Everything is as planned, Colonel. There have been no riders observed other than these men."

Vance moved to the edge of the porch while looking the men over, smiling menacingly he replied, "Thank you Captain."

I sat quietly on my horse taking in the position of the buildings and the men guarding the compound. I looked the ranch house over gazing in the windows trying to see Mary or Kate, I finally realized that Vance was addressing us.

"Welcome to Hidden Valley Ranch gentleman, I can't say that your stay will be a pleasant one. Please dismount and join me inside for a drink, then we will get down to business." He motioned for one of the men to take our horses and my guns then indicated we were to join him inside.

We followed him indoors to a large living room, furnished with a couch, chairs, game table, along with a work desk and chair. There was a large fireplace along one wall, with a dining room adjoining. Dr. Vance, who was seated in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, showed surprise at seeing us. He quickly glanced at his son with a questioning look.

There were also four armed men positioned around the room, one being the lone cowboy that was in the bar when Kate and I met Pa and Doc Vance at Jake's.

"Gentlemen, what can I get you to drink?" Colonel Vance asked, "I'm sure you are thirsty after your long ride."

Vance gave an order to a servant who immediately poured three whiskeys then vanished through a door by the stairway. If I didn't know that he had brought us here to kill Tom, I would think he was being the perfect host to his best friends.

"Please join me gentleman." Handing us each a glass he proposed a toast. "Lt. Cory, Sgt. Hartley, may you find peace on your journey."

As I started to take a swallow the hallway door opened and admitted the servant, followed by Mary and Kate! Although I wanted to go to them, I stayed where I was, so thankful that they both looked to be in good health, although not very good spirits. Kate gave me a little smile then turned her attention to Vance, as he spoke.

"Ladies, please join us. What would you like to drink, wine perhaps? Charles, please bring the ladies a decanter of wine."

Charles brought the wine and glasses. Vance served their wine, proposing another toast, "Ladies, may you and your loved ones find peace in your lives." Kate was thinking that the only peace they could find was if Vance were dead.

His demeanor suddenly changed, he was now the curt leader of a vicious gang. "Now, let's get down to business. Sgt. Hartley, I'm sure you are aware of why you are here. You have committed treason against your comrades, you have consorted with the enemy to destroy our mission. For that you will die, your execution is set for tomorrow at sunup." I saw Tom turn pale, but he stayed strong, straightening to his full height, he glared at Vance, not giving an inch. I had to admit that at that moment I was surprised and yes … proud, of him ... Mary was a different story, she gasped and would have fallen had it not been for Kate putting her arm around her, steadying her until she recovered.

His words brought my attention back to him, "Lt. Cory, we fought side by side for weeks, you were an excellent soldier and I respected you with the highest regard, I was proud to call you a comrade and friend. You stood beside me when that cannonball destroyed my arm and you saved my life, I was sorry to see you leave." Glaring at me, he surprised me with what he said next, "But you also destroyed my life." At my questioning look, he asked, "Do you remember Elizabeth Turner?"

I nodded my head, replying, "I seem to recall that you were dating a Miss Turner and she was quite fond of you."

Vance paced back and forth, with his one arm behind his back. I could see him getting angrier as he paced. "Do you remember the last dance that we went to before your troop left us? You danced numerous dances with Miss Turner while I was taking care of business with the general. Do you recall that Cory?"

"If I remember correctly, you asked me to keep Miss Turner company while you were busy. She wanted to dance, so I obliged her, as you asked."

"Yes, you did such a good job she left me, telling me that she had found someone who could make her happier than I could. When I asked her who it was, she told me it was you, that you had asked her to meet you later, that you would write her and send her money to join you. You destroyed my life! Not only did I take the cannonball that should have hit you, you stole my girl from me." He continued his pacing, his face ugly with hatred.

I was shocked at what he said, replying, "Colonel, I never asked her to meet me, in fact I had told her about my wife and daughter and how anxious I was to return home and you also knew I was happily married and couldn't wait to get back to them. Why would I steal your woman? As for the cannonball, you're the one who insisted on riding at the front of the column, even though I suggested you stay in the ranks. I had nothing to do with your problems."

I could see that he was not going to change his mind, he truly believed I had stolen his woman and that I should have been the one wounded or killed in the Rebel attack on our troop. I knew then that I would be executed right along with Tom unless something happened real soon … I just wasn't prepared for what did happen next.

"Cory, I kidnapped your sister in order to get you here so I could exact my revenge, but then I learned that you and Mrs. Munroe are lovers and I knew that abducting her would insure that you would come. I've lived all these years hating you, now I'm going to make you feel the same pain and hatred that I've lived with!" He quickly drew his pistol, turned and shot Kate point blank in the chest!

MCMCMCMC

He turned his pistol towards Mary at the same time doors were thrown open and gunfire erupted, but I wasn't seeing any of that, "You son of a bitch!" I attacked Vance and grabbed at his hand, but before I could grasp it, he fired hitting me in the left shoulder … my adrenaline was running so high that I barely felt it. I hit him with a weak left and then a right that knocked him to the floor, I was blinded by rage and fear for what he had done and I kept hitting him until someone pulled me off of his unconscious body. Trying to break free of the arms holding me, I hollered, "Let me go, I'm going to kill him!"

He turned me around and slapped me hard a couple of times, getting my attention. "Mort! Stop it … let the law take care of him!" I tried to shake him off, but his grip tightened. "Quit, before I really hit you!"

I finally stopped fighting and looked at who was holding me, taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself. "All right ... let me go. Really, Slim I'm fine."

Shaking him off, I went to Kate, she was covered in blood and white as a sheet … I took her in my arms, whispering, "Oh God, no!"

MCMCMCMC

As soon as Mort Senior heard the shots from inside the house he gave the order to charge, it took but a few minutes to subdue the gang members, with very few casualties on either side.

He put the sergeant in charge of the troops, telling him to gather all the guns and put the men in the bunkhouse until it was decided what to do with them. He then galloped his horse up to the ranch house, rushing in just as Mort was taking Kate into his arms.

Jess whirled and drew his gun at the sound of the door banging open, seeing it was Mort's pa he relaxed and greeted the older man, "Is everything all right out there Mr. Cory?"

Mort Senior didn't look at Jess, he was keeping his eyes on his son and Kate, "Everything's under control. Is she … ?" He was silently praying that she wasn't hurt badly.

Dr. Vance was approaching Mort and Kate, putting his hand on Mort's shoulder he gently told him, "Put her on the table so I can examine her."

Mort glanced up at the doctor, shaking his head he replied, "It's too late …"

The doctor motioned for Mort Senior to help him. He knelt down, putting his arm around his shoulders, "Son, please let John examine her." Slim approached from the other side, taking Mort's arm, he helped him up, with Kate still in his arms and led him to the kitchen table, where Slim helped him lay her down.

Mort stood by and watched Doctor Vance examine Kate, he couldn't get over how much blood there was. How could anyone survive that kind of blood loss?

Vance finally finished and turned to tell his best friend's son the bad news, "Mort, I'm sorry. The bullet is lodged next to her heart and I am not a good enough surgeon to operate. I'm afraid that by the time the doctor could get here from town it would be too late, I'm sorry son."

Mort looked at the doctor like he was some apparition, shaking his head over and over, he whispered, "No, you have to be able to do something, don't just stand there and watch her die. Dammit, you're a doctor, do something!" He finished with a shout.

Dr. Vance gave Mort a look of profound sadness, shook his head and told him, "There isn't anything I can do, I'm sorry."

MCMCMCMC

I stood there and watched him walk away, there had to be something that he could do, "You can't just walk away, you've got to do something!" I shouted at him as I grabbed his arm, jerking him towards Kate and pointing at her, I pleaded, "You're a doctor, do something, anything, just save her."

I felt so helpless I was nearly in tears. Slim put his arm across my shoulders, "Mort, the doc has done everything he could. Come on, let's go outside and get some fresh air."

Tugging on my arm, he led me towards the door. "No, dammit Slim, there has to be something he can do." I tore loose from his grasp and went back to Kate, taking her in my arms once more, I let my grief flow and begged her through my tears, "Kate, please ..."

MCMCMCMC

Mort's friends and family were standing, watching … helpless to do anything for him when there was a knock on the door. Jess opened it to a man of about forty or forty-five years of age, "What do you want? We're kinda busy right now."

"I don't mean to intrude, but I heard that there was someone in need of a doctor." The man was fidgeting from one foot to the other waiting for Jess to answer.

"You heard right! And if you're a real doctor you need to come with me." Jess took the doctor's arm and walked directly to where Mort was still holding Kate in his arms.

The gentleman put his hand on Mort's arm, "Sir, I would like to examine the lady if I could. My name is Carl Walker, I am a surgeon from the east and I've been working for Col. Vance for a number of years. I've seen all kinds of bullet wounds and would like to see if I can help her. Please, sir, if I may." He had been gently getting Mort to release his hold on Kate and as he did, he began to examine her.

MCMCMCMC

Mary and Pa took my arms and led me away from the table, hugging me tightly, "Mort, let the doctor do his job." I was beginning to shake, not just from the worry and fear gnawing on me, but also the blood loss from my wound.

After a few minutes the doctor approached, he began looking at my shoulder as he said, "The bullet is lodged against the heart, but I think that I will be able to extract it without a major operation. If I have your permission to proceed, I will get my medical bag. In the meantime, I will need hot water and bandages. Do I have your permission to continue?"

I was speechless! I just kept nodding my head until I finally choked out, "Yes! By all means, please do whatever you can."

"I am not guaranteeing that she will survive, but I will do everything in my power to try and save her. In the meantime sit down and rest, before you pass out … I will look at your shoulder when I'm finished here."

Shaking his hand and smiling I said, "Anything you can do will be greatly appreciated doctor, thank you. We'll start on the supplies and water that you need."

I walked to Kate's side, taking her hand and brushing the hair back from her face, I said, "Kate, can you hear me? The doctor is going to get that bullet out, you're going to be all right. I know you'll survive, you're strong …" smiling, I added, "and stubborn! You're the most stubborn woman I've ever met and I ..." I didn't say I love you out loud, but I thought it. Leaning down I kissed her tenderly, "I'll be right here, you'll be fine, just keep fighting."

MCMCMCMC

Mary was busy tearing sheets to make bandages, while Tom and Jess were heating water. Charles, bless him, had two big pots of coffee boiling.

The doctor quickly returned with his bag and began laying out the instruments he would need for the surgery. Turning to Doctor Vance, he asked, "Would you be so kind as to assist me Doctor? It would make it much easier to have someone knowledgeable helping me."

"Of course I will, just let me know what you need." Both men scrubbed their hands and began prepping Kate for the operation.

When the doctor was ready to begin, he asked, "Would you all please step outside until I call for you? The less distraction I have the safer it will be for my patient. Thank you."

After everyone had exited the house the young doctor turned and asked, "Doctor, are you ready to begin?" At his nod, the young man gathered a probe and began to work on Kate.

MCMCMCMC

The assembled friends and family gathered on the front porch to await the outcome of the operation. The Hartley's sat quietly holding each other, Caleb joined Mort Senior on the porch swing, while Slim and Jess were watching Mort, who was standing on the edge of the porch staring at nothing.

Branch McGary came up on the porch and sought out Mort, "We are going to take the prisoners into town Mort, I'll try to come back out in a few days to see how things are going." Mort just nodded his head without looking at the marshal.

Jess spoke in a lowered voice, "Thanks Branch, I appreciate all you've done and I know Mort appreciates it too, he'll get around to telling you himself one day."

Glancing over to where Mort was standing he asked quietly, "Will he be all right? If there's anything, anything at all that I can do, let me know."

"Mort's tough, I've seen him knocked down a few times and he's always come back, we'll just have to be there when he needs us." Jess shook hands with him and with a nod of his head, Branch led the deputies out of the ranch yard with the prisoners, followed by the troops.

Charles came around the corner of the house with a large pot of coffee and cups for everyone. After pouring the coffee, he retreated back to the kitchen.

There was little talking among anyone as they drank their coffee, when they finished their coffee Jess, Slim, Tom and Caleb gathered everyone's horses and settled them into the barn, while Mort continued staring at nothing. He wouldn't talk with anyone or sit down, he just ran his hand across his face once in awhile and continued looking off into space.

MCMCMCMC

I noticed a building on a little hill about fifty yards from the house that had a steeple on top. I walked in that direction to see if it was what I thought it was. I approached the door slowly, not sure I would be welcome inside … but feeling a pull, I opened the door and entered. Taking my hat off, I looked around the small room … there were four rows of chairs, with an aisle up the middle leading to the pulpit where a large cross adorned the wall behind it.

As if someone were leading me, I walked slowly forward until I was in front of the cross. Twisting my hat in my hands I found myself speaking, "Lord, I know that I don't enter your house very often and I don't talk to you as much as I should, but I could really use your help right about now. As you know I'm not much for asking for help, from anyone, and if you don't, or can't, help me, I'll understand." I fell to my knees, fighting the tears I begged God to spare Kate, "There's a woman I care a great deal for lying up in that ranch house fighting for her life because of me. I would gladly give my life if you would just spare hers, she's just an innocent bystander, please Lord, please hear my plea."

Hearing someone open the door I tried to pull myself together, but the tears wouldn't quit coming. I felt arms around me and looking up I saw the faces of Mary and Pa as they knelt with me and prayed.

An hour later we walked back to the house, I was still very worried about Kate, but I felt somehow comforted and better able to deal with whatever may be.

MCMCMCMC

After nearly two hours the doctor came to the door, "Mr. Cory, would you please come in?" I hurried through the door, following the doctor inside. "I was able to remove the bullet, but it has caused major damage to the surrounding tissue, as well as nicking a lung, I've repaired all that I can. Luckily, the lung was not punctured and the heart is not damaged. But she has lost a great deal of blood, which is very worrisome. I could try to do a transfusion, but I can't guarantee that it would be successful. Sometimes the recipient will reject the donor's blood, resulting in death. I would like to try it, because quite frankly, I think it will be her only chance of survival, but I need your permission."

"Do anything that you need to do in order to save her life, I can donate the blood, what do I need to do?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, you can't donate. In case you haven't noticed, you have a serious wound and have lost a fair amount of blood yourself. You're about ready to collapse and are much too weak to give blood. If you will permit, I will ask one of the others if they would be willing to donate. In the meantime, let Dr. Vance take care of your shoulder."

I watched him walk to the porch and ask for a volunteer to donate blood. They all volunteered, but I made the decision to let Jess donate, as he and Kate were such longtime friends, I knew she would want him to help her.

While the doctor was preparing Jess for the transfusion I went to Kate. Taking her hand, I sucked in a ragged breath, she was so pale! Her breathing was so slow and shallow it was almost nonexistent. I leaned over and gave her another tender kiss and whispered, "Kate, I'm right here, you keep fighting … please keep fighting."

The doctor had Jess ready to begin the transfusion and told me, "Please go with Dr. Vance, he will take care of your shoulder then you can stay with Kate." He gently shoved me in the direction of the doctor.

MCMCMCMC

Dr. Vance took me into the kitchen and seated me at the table. Charles had left plenty of hot water and bandages, along with a bottle of whiskey and a pot of coffee. "Mort, would you rather wait and have Dr. Walker take care of your wound?"

I was pouring a shot of whiskey, but stopped, looking at him in surprise at what he had asked, "Why would I not want you to take care of me?"

He looked embarrassed as he told me, "I figured you would blame me for what my son has done, after all, you suspected me of helping him." I started to speak when he held up his hand, "Don't deny it, I realize you had your suspicions and you were right, I was helping him, but I had no idea what he was going to do, if I had, I would have stopped him myself. I was so happy to find that he was still alive that I was blinded to what he had become, I still saw my young son who went so gallantly off to war. I'm so sorry for what he has done to everyone, but especially to you and Kate. If she … if she dies, I will personally kill him!"

I was shocked at what he said, "Kate'll be fine, she's tough and the doctor has done a fine job. I think I can understand why you helped your son, but let the law take care of him. He'll get what he deserves, I'm sure. Now, please fix my shoulder." I ended with a smile then drank the shot of whiskey.

The bullet had gone through the fleshy part of my shoulder, under my arm, so the wound just needed cleaning, a few stitches and bandaged. It was quite painful and I had lost quite a bit of blood, but it only took a few minutes to clean me up. After he had put the final touches on the bandage and put my arm in a sling he handed me another shot of whiskey. "Thanks Doc!" I drank it down in one shot, grimacing at the bitter flavor. "Oh, I hope that wasn't what I think it was." He just smiled as he led me into one of the back bedrooms, "Doc, I want to be with Kate, let me go out front." I was getting groggy and couldn't fight him as he led me into Kate's bedroom, where I was practically passed out before he laid me on the cot.

MCMCMCMC

Dr. Vance made Mort comfortable on the small cot and covered him with a blanket and as he stood looking down at him he thought how very lucky he and the others had been today.

He walked out to the front porch, telling Mort Senior that he had taken care of Mort's arm and that he was asleep in the back bedroom. "He'll sleep for the rest of the day and probably most of the night." Vance smiled and told them, "I slipped a pretty healthy shot of Laudanum in his whiskey and he was out before I got him laid down."

Drawing a deep breath, Dr. Vance said sadly, "Mort, I'm sorry. I was blind to what was happening. Like I told your son, all I saw was my boy as he was when he left for war, I had no idea he had become such a monster and if I had, I would have killed him myself. I hope you can forgive me."

The senior Cory stood and looked at his longtime friend, "John, there is nothing to forgive. Sure you helped your son, I would have done the same thing, but you didn't help to the extent of harming any of us. Jonathan would have done everything he has done, regardless of your participation. I am just thankful that no one else was badly injured and I pray that Kate survives, because if she dies Mort will kill him, no one will be able to stop him." Dr. Vance nodded in understanding.

MCMCMCMC

Doctor Walker exited the house about an hour later, "I believe the transfusion was a success! Kate's color is returning and her breathing has become stronger. It looks like she will have a full recovery. As for Jess, he said he was hungry, right before he fell asleep."

Everyone was shaking hands, back slapping and hugging when the doctor asked for some help to carry Kate to her bed. Slim, Caleb and Tom all volunteered, following the doctor into the house.

He instructed them how to roll up each side of the sheet, so that it was tight against Kate's sides, they gently lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, where they lowered her onto the bed, the doctor examined her, making sure the movement hadn't opened her wound, satisfied that she was alright, he covered her.

Turning to the cot against the wall, he quickly examined Mort, finding him gently snoring and his shoulder taken care of nicely, as he pulled up the blanket he shooed everyone out of the room and told them, "They will both sleep the night away and we'll see how they are in the morning."

Mary had followed them into the room and speaking up she said, "Doctor, I can stay with them, if you think it necessary."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, but I think they will be fine. In the meantime, I'm starved and I believe Charles has been cooking through most of the excitement. Shall we go into supper, so as to not disappoint him?"

Seeing as how no one had eaten since early morning and the crisis was over, that suggestion was met with lots of enthusiasm! They all proceeded to the dining room, where the table had been cleaned to a shine and set with the best China. They all sat down to do justice to a wonderful meal.

MCMCMCMC

Just as dessert was served a voice boomed from the living room, "Hey, do I smell apple pie? Hello, someone get me out of this contraption. I'm hungry!"

Doctor Walker jumped up and ran into the living room before Jess ripped out the transfusion needle. He had left it in, just in case Kate may have needed more blood and had forgotten to remove it.

"Whoa Jess! Let me take this off before you hurt yourself. There, now get up slowly, you might be dizzy from the lack of blood."

The doctor may as well have saved his breath because Jess swung his legs over the edge of the table and staggered into the dining room. He sat down and dove into the pie first, then started in on the main meal. Everyone sat around the table laughing at him.

He looked up between bites, "What? Haven't you ever seen a hungry man? I haven't eaten for days and I need to build up my strength after that blood I gave!" He finished by diving into the steak and potatoes.

The relieved group laughed at Jess, then continued eating their meals, happy that this day was over. It wasn't long after supper was over that everyone found a place to sleep for the night.

MCMCMCMC

I woke with the sun shining on my face … looking around it took me a minute to realize where I was. Sitting up quickly, I grabbed my aching head, causing my shoulder to give a sharp jolt of pain, so I sat on the edge of the cot with my head in my right hand, keeping my left arm quiet until I finally felt as if I could survey my surroundings.

Doctor Walker was sleeping in a chair between my cot and the bed … I wondered why he wasn't laying on the bed, instead of sitting in an uncomfortable chair. Then through my drug induced haze, it finally dawned on me that he was keeping watch over Kate!

I carefully got to my unsteady feet and walked to the bed … my heart leaped into my throat to see how pale and quiet she was! Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, I brushed an errant lock of hair from her forehead, leaning over and kissing her cheek I said, "Morning sweetheart. You're doing just fine, Dr. Walker has removed the bullet and gave you some fresh blood." Chuckling, I teased her, "If I thought you were ornery before, you are going to be twice as bad now, 'cause you got some Harper fighting blood in you, so you'll be good as new real soon."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turning my head, I looked into the tired eyes of Dr. Walker. "She's going to be fine, she's strong and the fact that she hasn't rejected the donated blood by now, means that she won't. I would venture to say that within a couple of days she will be sitting up taking nourishment."

"I don't know how to thank you Doctor. Without you she would have died. Mere words don't seem like enough, but it is all I have to offer."

"No thanks needed Mr. Cory, I'm a doctor and we are taught to help people. I am glad I was here for her. I'll leave you alone now. But please eat some breakfast soon, you need to keep your strength up."

"Thanks Doc, I'll be there in a few minutes." As the doctor turned towards the door I stopped him, "By the way Doc, it's Mort." He smiled, nodded his head and left the room.

MCMCMCMC

Everyone had already sat down to eat when I walked into the dining room, "Morning." I acknowledged everyone as I sat down, suddenly realizing that I was starved.

Jess spoke up, "Mort, how's Kate? We're all really concerned about her." At his words everyone looked at me with questioning eyes.

Smiling, I replied, "According to Dr. Walker, she will be good as new. It will take time to heal completely, but she's strong." Looking at Jess and with a small chuckle, I said, "And the fact that she has some of your blood now, I'm sure that she's going to be harder to get along with than ever. I really don't know what I was thinking when I let you donate blood!"

My observation brought a large amount of laughter and banter towards Jess, who thankfully took it good naturedly, telling me, "I'm glad I could help, Kate means a lot to me and I had to do everything I could to keep her around for a while longer … for both of us."

Nodding I said, "Thanks Jess." I couldn't think of any better words.

MCMCMCMC

After breakfast was over Slim and Jess told me they needed to get back to Laramie, "Now that things are settled here we better get home. If there's anything more we can do just let us know."

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've already done, I truly appreciate it. Tell Cal I'll be home as soon as Kate is able to travel and that I'll make it up to him."

Jess was unusually quiet as he stood listening to Slim and me talking. Finally he asked, "Is it alright if I go see Kate? I feel partly responsible for her getting hurt, if we'd come in sooner maybe Vance wouldn't have had time to shoot her, or you."

"Of course you can see her, she would be upset if you didn't, but Jess, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault Son. I don't think anything could have stopped him, as crazed as he was."

MCMCMCMC

Jess went down the hall to Kate's room, he needed to see for himself that she was all right. He quietly opened the door and walked up to her side and spent a few moments just staring at her pale form before he spoke, "Kate, I'm so damn sorry that I didn't get here in time to keep that bastard from shootin' you. When I came through that door as he shot Mort and I saw you on the floor, my heart nearly stopped beatin', I woulda killed him but I didn't have a clear shot at him, 'cause Mort had lit into him. Dr. Walker said you are going to be fine and Mort's shoulder is going to heal nicely, so all in all, I guess things are working out. You take care of yourself, you hear me, we share blood now, that's one more reason to care about you, but I always have and I want you to be safe. One more thing, this has been really hard on Mort and he blames himself for what has happened to you. Kate, he cares a great deal for you, hell, he might even love you, whether either one of you will admit it or not, so please get well, he'd have a hard time making it if you were to die. Well, Slim and I are headed back to Laramie, you get well and we'll see you soon." Jess leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, put his hat on and left the room.

Jess got to the porch to find Caleb, Slim and Mort quietly talking. Caleb had decided to ride into Denver with them to check on Dan. "Uncle, take care and I will be back late tonight or early tomorrow."

Shaking Caleb's hand, Mort told him, "Bring Danny out, he and Kate can recuperate together." Laughing, he said he'd do that.

Jess told his friend, "Mort, if there's anything more that I can do, please get in touch with me, I mean it. You and Kate mean a lot to me and, well, you know ..."

Mort shook Jess's hand and with a smile, said, "Thanks Son, I appreciate it and I know Kate does also, be careful and we'll see you as soon as we can."

MCMCMCMC

I was about to go back in the house when Tom hollered, "Mort! Can I talk with you for a minute?"

Turning to face him, I waited to see what he had on his mind. "Marshal Logan has asked me to return to Denver as soon as I can so that we can go over my testimony with the lawyer. I really don't want Mary to have to go through all of that, so is it all right if she stays here?"

I looked at Tom, thinking that just a few short days ago I had no use at all for him, but now I was actually proud to call him my brother-in-law. "Of course she's welcome to stay, but shouldn't you ask her what she wants to do? It may be that she wants to be by her husband's side to support him, that's where my wife always was and where I'm sure Kate would be if I needed her. Mary's strong, she's a Cory and she can handle most anything that comes along. After all, she's put up with you for twenty years!"

Laughing at the look he gave me, I watched as realization of what I had said hit him. "You know, you're right Mort! I wouldn't be where I am today if it hadn't been for Mary, I've tried to do right because of her, so I'll ask her! Thanks."

MCMCMCMC

I stood on the porch surveying the ranch, taking in the beautiful view of the valley and mountains, thinking that one day someone would be very happy living here. Bringing myself back to the present, I suddenly realized that I was very tired, so I decided I would go sit with Kate for a while before dinner. As I passed through the living room I saw Tom talking with Mary, they suddenly hugged and I saw Tom give me a 'thumbs up', so I guessed Mary was going to Denver with him.

Smiling, I continued down the hall to Kate's room … Dr. Walker was just coming out of the door as I approached. "How is she Doc?"

"She's doing exceptionally well Mort. Her color has returned, her breathing is strong and even … I think she will be regaining consciousness soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief and with a grateful smile told him, "That's wonderful news Doc, thank you for everything you've done, I appreciate it." He patted me on the shoulder and headed toward the dining room.

I went on into Kate's room, standing by her side I was happy to see that she _was_ regaining her color and was looking much more relaxed, instead of restless and in pain.

I brushed that errant lock of hair off her forehead once more then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. I sat in the chair beside her bed watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, thankful that she was getting better. I was sleepy, so I laid my head on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in mine, I closed my eyes, unable to stay awake any longer.

MCMCMCMC

Something woke me, I raised my head and looked around the room, I saw it was nearly dark outside, but seeing that someone had lit the lamp, causing a soft glow to light the room, I figured that was what had awakened me.

Sitting up, I stretched my back and tried to work the kinks out of my neck from the awkward position I had been in. Knowing that I missed supper and the fact my shoulder ached pretty bad, I just decided to go to bed.

As I started to lay down I heard a small moan from Kate. I quickly went to her, watching for any movement or sign that she was regaining consciousness. I took her hand in mine, willing her to open her eyes, "Kate, can you hear me? Come on, look at me. Kate please wake up, I need you, Denver and the boys need you. You've got to get better, do you hear me Kate?" I watched her for a long time, but there were no more sounds and no movement.

Dejected, I lay down, but sleep didn't come right away. I kept listening for any sound she might make. Hearing nothing more, I finally fell asleep, not seeing or hearing Mary come in and sit down.

MCMCMCMC

Mary couldn't sleep, so she walked down to Kate and Mort's room to make sure they were comfortable. She sat at Kate's bedside wondering about this unique woman who had captured her brother's heart. What was there about her that attracted her to Mort, she wasn't beautiful although she was nice looking, with strong features and Mary knew she was strong willed. Smiling, she remembered how she had found that out first hand!

Mary remembered back to the time of Sara's death and how it had devastated Mort, not only losing his wife, but his daughter also, he was a long time recovering from their deaths. He would ride off and not come back for days at a time, no one knew where he went or what he was doing, as he had shut out everyone, even their father and her.

Mary prayed that Kate would recover, Mort was strong, but she could see that he loved Kate and she didn't want to think what it would do to him if he lost her too.

Mort suddenly began mumbling and tossing around in his sleep … Mary went to him, talking softly and caressing his cheek, but his agitation continued, finally ending with a yell, "NO!" He sat up, wild eyed, unaware of his surroundings until his eyes finally focused on Mary standing at his side.

Mort swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, taking a deep breath and running his hand across his face and through his hair, he explained, "I keep seeing that bastard draw his gun and shoot Kate, the vision won't go away. Why'd he do it, I wasn't the cause of his girl leaving him, he has hated the wrong person all these years and now an innocent person may die because of it. I wish I would have killed him!"

Mary sat down beside her brother and put her arm around him, "You don't mean that Mort. It goes against everything you've stood for all these ye…"

Before she could finish, Mort hollered, "I haven't stood for murder! The son of a bitch planned this and it was pure hatred, he was consumed by it and it had driven him insane. He deserves killing and I wouldn't have lost any sleep over it if I'd been the one to do it!" Mort walked to Kate's side, taking her hand he smoothed the hair from her forehead, "Mary, this woman was an innocent bystander, the only reason he shot her is because I … I care for her. He doesn't know her, her kindness, humor, intelligence, all he saw was someone I cared for, therefore he sought to destroy me by killing her." Turning, he looked at Mary with a look she had never before seen on her brother's face … "If he were to walk through that door right now, I would shoot him down like the madman he is!" Mary watched him walk out the door, praying that Kate lived through this, because if she didn't Mort was going to spend the rest of his life in prison for murdering a man.

MCMCMCMC

I walked out, feeling something that I have never experienced in my life … hatred. Oh, I have disliked some people very strongly, but never have I felt what I feel in my heart at this moment and I don't like it, it's taking control and that scares me.

I walked aimlessly, trying to control my thoughts when I found myself in front of the small chapel. I looked up at the door. Wondering if He could help me, I walked in.

"Evening, Lord. It seems as if I am in need of your help again. Never in my life have I felt as I do now, I know it's a sin to hate, but Lord that is what is in my heart at this time. Hatred of a man whom I used to call friend, he nearly took away the one thing I care for more than anything else and I hate him for it. Please help me understand …"

I looked up at that cross and suddenly realized that Vance had spent years experiencing the same feeling as I did now … hatred. The hatred he felt for me for all those years finally driving him insane. I now understood what he had gone through … I couldn't forgive him, not yet, but I understood.

MCMCMCMC

The next morning I was washing Kate's face, arms and hands, talking to her all the while hoping to get through to her somehow. Once when I mentioned how I missed our quiet talks, holding hands or watching the stars, I noticed that her breathing quickened, "Kate, I know you're there. You heard me, come back to me Kate."

I heard someone behind me clear their throat, quickly composing myself I turned to see Dr. Walker. Dejected I said, "Doc."

He put his hand on my shoulder, telling me, "You're doing the right thing Mort. Keep letting her know that you're here, ensure her that she isn't alone. She hears you and she will come back to you, just give it time."

I looked at him with misty eyes, asking "How much time Doc? It's been days, I'm not sure how much longer I can stay strong and what about her? She's had no food and we're only able to get very little water down her, she can't survive without those. I'm beginning to lose hope …"

He smiled, his hand still on my shoulder, "Don't lose hope. She'll be all right, you need to stay strong, for both of you. Take a break and go for a walk, it'll do you good. I'll stay with her for awhile."

MCMCMCMC

I took the doctor's advice and took a walk. I went to the corral to check on my horse, who greeted me with a whinny and his demand for sugar. "Sorry boy, I didn't bring you any sugar, life's a bit upside down right now so be patient with me." I scratched his neck as he put his head over my shoulder.

"Excuse me Son," I turned to see that Pa had come up behind me, "sorry to intrude, but if you think you can get by without me for awhile I think I will go with Tom and Mary when they go into town. This whole ordeal has been a little tiring for this old man and there are a few things I need to do at home."

I looked at him closely, I had been so wrapped up in my own worries that I didn't realize how tired he looked, "Pa, I'm sorry that you've had to go through all this. You go do what you need to do, I will be fine and Kate is getting stronger. Please don't worry about us, you just take care of yourself."

"Thanks Son. Take care of yourself and Kate too. I'll be looking forward to getting to know her better after everything has quieted down. I do believe we'll get along just fine."

"You'll love her Pa."

"I can see that you care a great deal for her, probably even love her, if you'd admit it and I want to get to know the woman who's captured my son's heart."

We walked back to the house where I went down the hall to Kate's room. When I walked in, the Doc told me she was resting comfortably, "That's good news Doc, thanks." As I was saying this, I was rubbing my shoulder, as it still ached a bit and was starting to itch.

Doc pulled a chair up and said, "Sit, let me check your arm. We've been so concerned about Kate, that we've neglected you. Take your shirt off so I can get a look at it."

"I'm all right, it just itches a little." Pointing to the chair, he motioned me to sit, he took the bandage off and poked and prodded then told me I was doing fine and should be good as new in a few weeks, he put a fresh bandage on and told me goodnight.

I took one more look at Kate and decided I would call it a night also.

MCMCMCMC

When I got up this morning and looked in the mirror I decided my beard had to go. I was used to being clean shaven and the beard was getting pretty uncomfortable, but I just hadn't taken the time to get rid of it. I found a shaving kit and found that a pitcher of hot water had been brought into the room, so I proceeded to scrape off over three weeks worth of whiskers.

I was just finishing up when I heard the most beautiful sound, "Mort?"

I quickly looked over at the bed where Kate lay smiling. Rushing to her side, I wanted to grab her in a hug, but instead I took her hand, smiling I exclaimed, "Kate! I thought you were going to sleep your life away."

She weakly pulled my hand towards her cheek, "I could hear you talking to me, telling me to get well and come back. It was you that pulled me back Mort, you wouldn't give up on me. Thank you."

I was nearly crying with relief as I sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over I gently took her in my arms, kissed her softly and whispered, "Welcome back Kate."

MCMCMCMC

She weakly hugged me before falling asleep, I watched her sleep for a bit, then pulling the blanket up around her shoulders I left the room, relieved and happier than I had been in days. Everyone, including Caleb, who had returned late the night before, was already at the breakfast table when I entered the dining room.

Caleb smiled and told me, "Well Uncle, that is the face I remember! Clean shaven and happy, Kate must be better this morning."

Chuckling, I replied, "It's that obvious, is it? Yes, the beard was driving me crazy, but the good news is Kate, woke up and spoke a few words, she's sleeping again now, but I think she's turned the corner." I looked at everyone and told them, "As you are all aware, I've been on pins and needles and a might touchy … I apologize, I didn't mean it if I took my frustrations out on any of you."

Mary spoke up, "We understand that it's been difficult for you, especially seeing as how you have been hurting from your wound also. She's a wonderful woman Mort and you had every right to be concerned. She and I didn't really have a chance to get acquainted until just before you and Tom arrived. Although we all ate meals together, we weren't allowed to mingle with each other, so I didn't have a chance to visit. The day you arrived Kate tried to make it plain what kind of man Vance really was and that you and Tom were brought here so he could kill you both. I didn't believe her at first, but she is very convincing." She paused and looked at me closely, "I know you care a great deal for her … I'm thinking you would do well to marry her, Brother."

Everyone looked at me to hear what I had to say about that. I thought for quite awhile about how to answer her statement, "Kate and I have an understanding, we enjoy each other's company and companionship, but …" What could I say, that Kate only wanted to be with me on her terms and not on a permanent basis. Instead I told them, "We're both pretty independent and have been living alone for a lot of years, so neither one of us are really ready for marriage. Maybe someday, but right now we're happy with the way things are."

Pa spoke up, "As long as you're happy Son, that's the main thing. But I don't think you could do much better."

MCMCMCMC

As soon as I finished eating, I went to the kitchen and asked Charles if he had some broth for Kate. He said the doctor had asked him to make some so he handed me a covered bowl on a tray that I took with me to her room.

I placed the tray on the dressing table and checked on Kate, she was still sleeping, but looked much better. Her color had returned and she was sleeping peacefully instead of fitfully. While I was staring at her, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi." She tried to sit up, "Ohhh, I guess that's not the thing to do!"

I had quickly put my arm behind her shoulders so she didn't fall back, I grabbed two or three pillows and propped her into a sitting position. "Do you think you could drink some broth?"

She gave me a disgusted look, "Broth! I could eat a whole cow. Come on Mort, I need some substantial food."

Laughing, I retrieved the tray, "You know as well as I do, that if the roles were reversed, you would be forcing broth down me. So be a good girl and drink this."

She started to berate me again when Dr. Walker came in. "Mrs. Munroe, listen to Mort. You haven't eaten for five days, solid food would make you sick, so drink the broth. In a couple days we will start you on some solid food." As I fed her, he continued, "You are a very lucky lady Mrs. Munroe. If that bullet had been a quarter inch either way and you wouldn't be here, in fact I wasn't sure you were going to make it anyway. I didn't tell Mort what little hope I held out for your survival and without the blood transfusion you would not have made it. You can thank Mr. Harper for that."

Kate gave me a quizzical look, "Jess was here? He gave me blood, saved my life? Oh God, he'll never let me hear the end of it!"

The doctor gave us a questioning look as I burst out laughing, "You're probably right," sobering, I continued, "but he was very upset and concerned about you, in fact he blames himself for us getting shot. He seems to think if he'd come in sooner we wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's going to be awhile before he forgives himself."

"Why that's crazy! Vance would have carried out his plans one way or another. Jess wasn't at fault, you have to make him see that." She paused to take a breath, then asked, "You were shot also? What about Vance?"

I could see that Kate was getting tired, even if she wouldn't admit it, "I'm fine. We'll deal with Jess and everything else later, right now you need to lay back and get some rest. We'll have plenty of time to discuss it." I removed the pillows and laid her back on the bed, "Go to sleep Kate." I kissed her then pulled the covers up. She fell asleep almost immediately.

I grabbed the tray as the doctor and I left the room. As we were walking to the kitchen I asked, "How long will it be before she can get out of bed?"

He smiled and said, "I think we can get her up tomorrow, no later than the next day."

"What about traveling? We really need to get home, we've both been gone longer than anticipated."

"She might be able to travel as far as Denver within a week, IF she takes it easy, but she should stay there for another week at least, before traveling any distance. She should be good as new in a few weeks, in the meantime just keep doing what you're doing."

"Thanks, Doc."

MCMCMCMC

While Kate was sleeping, I wandered around the ranch until Caleb called me into the bunkhouse where we played a couple games of checkers while discussing his future.

"So son, presuming you continue working for Dr. Vance, what are the plans for this property now that his son is gone? It seems like this would be a great headquarters, it's closer to Denver and the shipping points. I'm not familiar with your present headquarters, but this house would be ideal for a family man, or for entertaining prospective buyers."

"I have no reason to leave, I enjoy my work and have become good friends with Dr. Vance. He and I have discussed it some and we agree with you, it would be much more convenient, so we are going to explore the pros and cons and see what we come up with."

"How's Danny doing? I was hoping you would bring him back with you."

With a twinkle in his eye he told me, "He's doing good, in fact he is well enough to have ridden out here, but it seems he and his nurse have a thing going. I don't see him leaving town until he absolutely has to!"

Laughing, I stood and told him I was going to go check on Kate, "I'll see you at supper."

MCMCMCMC

Pa, Tom and Mary left the next morning, thanking them for everything they had done to help out, I said, "We should be in Denver in a few days, we'll get together for supper one night." Telling me they would look forward to it, they packed their bags and headed towards town.

I went in to check on Kate, finding her awake and getting fidgety. "Mort, I have to get out of this bed, if I stay here another day I'll go stark raving mad!"

The doc had brought us a wheeled chair, so I helped Kate into it then rolled her out onto the porch. "Oh, this is much better. Fresh air and the view is beautiful, maybe I'll live after all. If I'd stayed in that bed any longer I would have shriveled up and died."

I laughed, "I doubt very much that you would have done that, but you may have shot the doc or me!"

So she sat on the porch the rest of the day. She had taken a couple of naps, but otherwise seemed to be feeling good. When I wasn't with Kate, the doctor would sit and spend time visiting with her. Kate was in a much better frame of mind by the time we finished supper and retired for the night. She was very tired and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

MCMCMCMC

The next morning after breakfast I rolled Kate onto the porch so she could soak up the sun and fresh air. "Kate, I'm going to go check on our horses, be back in a little while." She nodded her head and smiled.

Caleb was just getting ready to ride out, "Morning Uncle. I was just getting ready to ride out and check some of the pasture, you want to ride along? I imagine you are getting a little antsy, not being used to sitting around."

I went into the corral where Chase came up to me and I began to brush him, "It hasn't been the sitting around that's gotten me down so much as worrying about my friends. This is one trip that I sure could have done without, the only bright spot was seeing you and Danny again." I stopped brushing to look at him, I smiled and told him, "I didn't figure that would ever happen and it's sure good to know that you both have grown into such fine men. I'm proud of both of you."

I could tell that Caleb was embarrassed, but also pleased, "Thanks Mort, you always were a big influence on our lives and still are. Even through the past years, I would think about how you would feel about what I was doing with my life, not that I listened." He chuckled then sobering said, "We owe you more than you'll ever know."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed and pleased, "Thanks Son." We never spoke of Caleb's outlaw days, they were over and done with and Danny had learned the errors of his ways, nearly dying because of it.

MCMCMCMC

I finished brushing the horses, they would be working hard in a few days so I gave them extra hay and a little grain.

Kate and Doc were discussing all the attributes of plants and herbs as medicine as I stepped onto the porch, so I went into the house and cleaned my guns and went through all of our gear, in preparation of leaving in a few days.

In going through the closet I found my bloody shirt and Kate's dress where they had been thrown in a corner. Looking at them made me realize once again how close I had come to losing someone I cared for more than anything.

I was lost in thought when Kate walked into the room. "What'cha doing?"

She startled me so that I whirled to face her, with the bloody clothing still in my hand. Tossing them down quickly, I exclaimed, "You're walking! It's great to see you up and about."

"I feel a lot better, but you didn't answer my question." Kate had seen the bloody clothes and realized what they were.

"I was thinking about how close I came to losing you. Excuse me, I'm going to take a walk." I grabbed my saddle bags and rifle as I went through the door.

"Mort … wait …" Kate called to me, but I kept going.

MCMCMCMC

I walked out, soon finding myself at the corral. Seems as though Chase hears more about my problems than anyone, he's a good listener and he doesn't talk back or spread stories. "Well Pard, I think we'll pull out of here soon. I'm healed up and Kate is getting good care from her doctor, so what say we head home?"

He tossed his head as much to say that he was ready then looked back over my shoulder with his ears pricked, giving a soft whicker. It was then I felt someone behind me, "When were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to ride off without saying anything and leave me here alone?"

"You shouldn't be out here, Kate."

"Answer me Mort, something's bothering you, what is it?" I didn't reply, just kept scratching my horse. "Look at me! What is it?"

I turned and stared into her eyes thinking how much I'd come to care for her, "Nothing to worry your head about. Let me help you back to the house." I took her arm to steer her to the house.

She pulled her arm out of my grasp and asked, "Mort, answer me, what's wrong?"

'It's nothing, I'm just tired, let's …"

"Bull! Is it something I've said or done? Tell me the truth!"

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I nearly shouted at her, "The truth! You want the truth, all right I'll tell you! I care very deeply for you, in fact if I was to admit it to myself I'd probably say I loved you. And because of that love you were nearly killed by a man who was so filled with hatred for me that he was willing to kill innocent people to exact his revenge. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had died, I …"

She put her fingers over my lips, "Mort, he's not going to hurt anyone anymore, he will hang for what he's done, don't beat yourself up over it."

Taking her hands in mine, I said, "Do you really think he's the only man that wants to hurt me in some way? Kate, I've been a lawman for thirty years and there are any number of people that would just as soon kill someone I care about, just to see me suffer." I released her hands and turned back to my horse.

Kate didn't like where this conversation was taking them, worriedly she asked, "What are you trying to say?" She took my arm and tried to turn me to face her, but I wouldn't let her, "Mort, please look at me. Mort I …" Her grip lessoned on my arm, her hand slipping away and I heard her fall.

MCMCMCMC

Turning quickly I saw her lying on the ground, "Kate!" Turning her gently onto her back I saw that she was unconscious. "Oh Kate ..."

I picked her up and started towards the house, as I opened the door I hollered for the doctor, "Doc … Doc I need you right now!" He hurried out from the kitchen as I told him, "She fainted."

The doctor followed as I went down the hall to Kate's room. "Put her on the bed. What happened?"

I laid her down, then got a wet cloth and started wiping her face, "We were talking and she just collapsed. I told her she shouldn't be out this soon, that she was too weak, but …" I shrugged my shoulders and stepped back.

The doctor had just begun his examination when she started to come around, opening her eyes she asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted. How do you feel?" He was looking closely into her eyes.

"I feel a little light headed, but otherwise I'm fine." She glanced around the room, "Where's Mort?" Her eyes stopped when she saw me, not taking them off me, she asked, "Carl, will you excuse us please?" Not knowing of the tension between us the doctor looked from Kate to me, smiled and walked out of the room.

MCMCMCMC

"Kate, you need to rest, I'll come back later."

As I started to the door, she stopped me, "You stay right here! We have some things to discuss and you're not leaving until I get some answers. Why, all the sudden are you so worried about someone striking out against you through me? It's never come up before."

"Kate, look what just happened! You don't think that was just a random act do you? Vance did his homework and knew we meant something to each other. Do you remember why you walked out of my life last year?"

She averted her eyes, then answered, "Because I couldn't bear to see you hurt, or worse yet, killed, but Mort what are the chances of something like this happening again?"

"There's always a chance that it could happen again and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt or killed by someone who was trying to destroy me. The only way I know to prevent that is for us to stop seeing each other."

She sat up and shouted, "And you weren't going to tell me, you were just going to ride off and that was going to be it? Don't I have a say in the matter?"

I was beginning to be as equally angry, "Did you give me any say last year … no! You just rode off and I didn't see you again until a couple weeks ago." I took a deep breath, trying to calm down before I continued, "Kate, when I saw Vance shoot you, I nearly died, then I watched you hover at death's door for days. I'm not going to go through watching someone I lo- … care about, die, not again …" I turned away and whispered, "I'm trying to tell you that you need to forget me, go back up on your mountain and forget that you ever met me. It's the only way I know that you'll be safe." I turned and faced her, "You remember that premonition you told me you had? Well, how many more will you have before one of us really does die? No, I can't let something happen to you because of me … forget me Kate." The hardest thing I've ever done was to walk out the door.

MCMCMCMC

Kate sat staring at the empty door, a door that was as empty as her heart. When had she begun to love him? How was she going to live without seeing him again? Tears flowed unbidden as she wondered why it took so long for her to see that they were meant for each other. She knew it was her fault that he left. If she wouldn't have kept putting him off, telling him that she wasn't ready to marry again … but she still loved Charlie, how could she love someone else at the same time? She cried herself to sleep, knowing that when she woke the next morning, he would be gone.

MCMCMCMC

I was saddling my horse just before daylight when Caleb arrived at the corrals.

"Morning Uncle. You're up awful early, what's up?" Caleb asked as he looked at me with a concerned look.

I finished packing my horse then turned and looked at him, proud of what he had become. "It's time I get home. It's been so long now, I may not have a job when I get there." I smiled, even though I didn't feel like it.

"What about Kate, you going to leave her here?"

"The doc said he would see that she gets back to her place in Denver, maybe you could keep an eye on her too. I'd appreciate it."

I could tell he wanted to know what really happened, but was polite enough not to ask.

I shook his hand and said, "If you're ever up Laramie way, stop in. We'll have some drinks and catch up on old times. Take care son, tell Danny goodbye for me."

"Good bye Mort."

I rode off, not looking back.

MCMCMCMC

I returned home and joined everyone as we struggled through a colder and drier than normal winter, then into a long hot summer. It was finally turning into a nice fall, with the prospect of rain, making me feel like maybe things were going to get back to normal.

It was a cool, cloudy day as I walked to the office, I was just unlocking the door when I looked up the street and saw Cody, Mick and Kate ride into town. I'd heard she was back up on the mountain, but this was the first time I'd seen her. I watched them go into the general store, Kate looked thinner, but she was still a mighty handsome woman. I couldn't get her off my mind, even after all this time.

MCMCMCMC

Kate saw Mort walking to his office as they rode into town. She hadn't wanted to come in with the boys, but they insisted, said she was the only one that would know what they needed. She suspected that they hoped her and Mort would see each other and get back together, because as they said, she was "mean as a sow grizzly with cubs". She missed him terribly, but she was stubborn and wasn't going to be the one to make the first move, as difficult as that was for her.

They walked into the mercantile, where she gave the supply list to the clerk, telling him she would be back in a couple hours to pick the order up.

The boys had already headed for the saloon to catch up on all the latest gossip and have a few drinks, but she walked straight to the hotel, where she was going to have a real honest to goodness bath, with hot water and scented soap!

MCMCMCMC

Mort walked into the hotel lobby, where the clerk smiled and handed him a key. He climbed the stairs, walked to the room number on the key and opened the door.

MCMCMCMC

After washing her hair and soaking all the dust and dirt off Kate was relaxing in the still warm water when she heard the outer door open. She was reaching for her gun when she heard a familiar voice, "Is the tub large enough for two?"

Smiling, she replied, "It might be a bit crowded, but I think we can manage."

Thank you for reading.

I wish to thank Calico West, who did a wonderful job as beta! She gave me lots of great suggestions and kept me on the straight and narrow!


End file.
